Fortunes by By Stormwriter and Lorre
by yoplait2000
Summary: I am planning a party of sorts in Holodeck Two next week. People come costumed." His cheerful voice echoed thru her quarters. "I was wondering if you would tell some fortunes, for the sake of atmosphere."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stormwriter and I, by the writing of this  
story,  
do not intend any copyright infringement upon  
Paramount/Viacom's babies (AKA Star Trek etc...)  
However this is our idea....so come knocking on our  
door  
Paramount if you want to borrow it. Also special  
attention was paid to Hester's interpretation of what  
j/c  
means.

Unfortunate Trust

By Stormwriter and Lorre

********************

Neelix walked into Lieutenant Lacouix's quarters.  
He  
looked around. She had bid him enter, but she  
wasn't  
present in the main room. Her planters of miniature  
roses  
and herbs anointed one wall, next to the portals out  
into  
space.

Neelix sauntered over and inhaled the fragrance of  
unknown herbs mixed with the sweet scent of  
Marie's  
roses. She was known for the tiny genetically  
engineered flowers. She was the ship's botanist, but she  
also had a hobby which Neelix was quite familiar with.

A soft sound startled Neelix and he turned around to  
gaze into the redhead's eyes. They said she was unique  
for a human. Flame red curly hair crowned her head.  
Darker skin that of the Captain, and brown eyes, while  
different than other humans, made her quiet beautiful.  
Others said the combination was quite different, but in  
the end didn't really matter to Marie.  
"Yes Neelix, what can I do for you?" Marie said in the  
calm voice that was her trademark. Even under extreme  
pressure, her voice was said to remain calm.

"I am planning a party of sorts in Holodeck Two next  
week. People come costumed." His cheerful voice  
echoed thru her quarters. "I was wondering if you would  
tell some fortunes, for the sake of atmosphere."

Marie padded over to her chair by the window. "Why  
not get a hologram to do it?"

Neelix grasped his hands together, and smiled at her. "I  
was hoping for some authenticity. After the Hirogen, I  
think we all need to unwind and have a bit of fun." He  
walked over and sat across from her. "Say you will do  
it."

Marie sighed and rubbed her temples. "It is powerful  
magick I call upon, Neelix. Not some parlor trick. I could  
see things better left unseen."

Neelix looked crestfallen, but he was not one to give up  
readily. "Come on, Marie, it's just a few fortunes. And  
I'm sure you'll only see good. Besides, everyone knows  
that stuff isn't real."

Marie looked up at him sharply. "You don't know that,  
Neelix. This has been in my family for centuries. It is not  
fun and games. The magick is very real." She sighed,  
looking at the hopefulness in his eyes. Finally Marie  
spoke, "I will agree, on one condition. You make sure to  
let everyone know that I am very serious about this, that  
it's no game to me."

Neelix clapped his hands together, the loud crack filled  
the serenity of the room. "Good, then I will get cracking  
on the other preparations." He stood and walked  
towards the door, then stopped. "Oh, Marie I forgot  
something. Wear something fancy, but appropriate.  
Maybe I should bring a costume by?"

"No Neelix." Marie held up her hands. She stood and  
smiled, "I have something perfect for it..."

******************************************  
Marie stood inside the little tent Neelix had replicated to  
her specifications. She had moved the items within  
herself, needing as much authenticity as possible. There  
was her small table centuries old handed down to  
each successive woman in her family with the gift. On it,  
she spread out the old purple silk cloth, smoothing out  
the wrinkles. Then she set out her various items of  
fortune telling, as Neelix had put it: her runes, crystal  
ball, scrying mirror, and finally her worn deck of tarot  
cards, also wrapped in the purple silk. Next, she set out  
the candles that would light the tent, very blatantly  
putting 4 larger pillar candles in the four quarters. Even  
in space, she could get her bearings for the correct  
sequencing of the quarters.

Marie looked at the smaller table behind the main one.  
On it were the brazier, ready to be lit, and the sandalwood  
incense she preferred for readings like this. And then,  
she found the box containing her various bottles of dried  
herbs, crystals, and talismans. These she set out around  
the tent, both for "atmosphere" for her customers, and  
for her own sense of well being.

Marie looked around her. She was satisfied by the tent's  
interior, and began to quickly pull on the robe she'd  
chosen for this. As the familiar fabric slid over her naked  
body, she could already detect the telltales signs of  
clairvoyance coming on. She had one of the strongest  
cases of the gift in her family for quite some timeor so  
her old grandmother had told her on so many occasions.

Marie sat down, and fingered her Tarot cards. She took a  
deep breath and began to clear her mind of everything.  
She needed her head clear for this. She didn't notice the  
first person to stick her head into the tent. It was Lt.  
Torres, someone she had little association with. "Are  
you available, Lieutenant Lacouix?" B'Elanna whispered,  
unsure as whether to disturb the redheaded woman.

Marie looked up, smiling. "Yes, I'm available. Have the  
festivities begun already?" At B'Elanna's hesitant nod,  
she smiled. "You've never done this before, have you?"

B'Elanna stood by the door as if she was about ready to  
rush out of the tent, never to return. "No, I haven't.  
Klingons believe that your fortune is what you make of  
it." Her fingers played with the tight bodice and full  
colorful skirt of the dress reminiscent of European  
gypsies.

Marie's smile broadened. "May I ask why you are here  
then? Could it be that Tom coerced you?" Then before  
B'Elanna could reply, it came to her. "You're here  
because you are curious, and confused about something.  
Am I correct?"

The temperamental Klingon was almost shy as she  
tentatively approached Marie. Marie indicated that she  
should sit. B'Elanna quietly replied, "Yes I am curious  
about something." She grasped the hem of her skirt and  
twisted it unconsciously. Her eyes glanced nervously at  
the door to the tent.

Marie stretched out a hand to touch the Klingon's arm.  
"There is nothing to fear, B'Elanna. I will do what I can  
to help with your curiosity." A flash of insight. She  
pulled back to pick up her deck of cards. "As I don't  
know you all that well, I am going to do a very ancient  
spread that will allow me to learn more about you, as well  
as show you that I do not make this up."

Marie fingered the cards, noted that B'Elanna's eyes once  
again darted toward the front flap of the tent. "Would  
you like him to join you?" she asked gently. "I can do  
this reading either way."

B'Elanna nodded curtly. She shifted in her seat. "No, go  
ahead and read them without him here. He won't be  
satisfied until I get them done, but with him out there..."  
Her voice trailed, as she looked back into Marie's eyes.  
B'Elanna implored her to understand the situation. The  
faster she could get out of there, the happier she would  
be. She had to make this decision on her own, without  
Tom's help. She had to know it was for herself, and  
herself alone.

Marie smiled and began to shuffle the deck as she spoke.  
"As I said, this is an ancient spread, and requires your  
assistance. Please take this deck and separate it into  
three distinct piles, then choose one and point at it." She  
waited as B'Elanna did so, then took the pile in question  
and reversed its orientation and placed it between the  
other two piles, then handed the deck to the other  
woman. "Good. Now, please shuffle the deck three  
times."

B'Elanna did this with ease. Once B'Elanna had finished  
and handed the cards back, Marie began to lay out the  
cards, six of them, in a star pattern. "This is the personal  
star spread. It tells me all about you." She looked at the  
cards before her and smiled. So far so good. A rather  
mild reading, but combined with her flash of insight, it  
would hopefully answer the young woman's questions.  
"Now this first card is what is on your mind right now.  
I've drawn the 3 of Wands, which says optimism and  
new beginnings are uppermost in your thoughts. These  
next two, the Empress and the Lovers, represent what  
you are doing right now." She suppressed a grin as she  
said, "According to these cards, you are working on a  
commitment with Tom, feelings of contentment, perhaps  
pursuing a family?"

B'Elanna just sat there, a shocked look on her face. Her  
hand reached down to protectively caress her stomach.  
She looked up into Marie's face, unable to respond.  
Marie's warm brown eyes smiled back at B'Elanna. The  
gift was rarely wrong. Then she returned to her reading.  
"The next two cards, down here, represent your past,  
what you've come from. Here we have the ace of Cups  
reversed and the 9 of Swords." She frowned, staring at  
the cards, then lifted her eyes to gaze at B'Elanna for a  
moment. "According to these cards, you don't come  
from a happy background. There was much anxiety,  
sadness, loneliness, and disappointment." The muscles  
surrounding B'Elanna's eyes tightened in pain, as  
memories of her childhood surfaced. It took her a  
moment to reign them in.

Marie waited then continued. "Finally, we come to the  
sixth card, the 9 of Pentacles, which tells of your spirit,  
your inner self. There is much security and achievement  
within you, B'Elanna." She smiled. "You have traversed  
a hard path, relying only on yourself and come out a  
winner, despite the adversities." She paused, then  
looked up at B'Elanna. "Does this make any sense? Was  
I close?"

B'Elanna nodded, fear apparent in her eyes. "It's so  
close, it's frightening." She paused, trying to decide  
whether or not to continue. "Tom asked me to marry him  
tonight." She straightened her body. "I haven't given  
him my answer yet. It just seems so fast."  
Marie's smile grew. "If you want to know something,  
B'Elanna, when I touched your arm, I got a flash of  
insight. I saw you two together, Tom's arms wrapped  
around you as you cradled your tiny child close." She  
stretched a hand to B'Elanna again. "The spirits are  
pleased with you two. If I were you, I'd feel the luckiest  
woman in the universe to have such a man love me as  
Tom loves you."

B'Elanna nodded at this. Indecision that was so apparent  
when she walked in, was replaced with a serene  
calmness. She stood up, smoothing her skirt. "I know  
my answer now. Thank you, Marie." She used the  
lieutenant's first name, a sign of great respect.

"It was my pleasure, B'Elanna. And feel free to seek out  
the spirits' counsel through me any time you may need  
it." She didn't normally extend that offer, but it seemed  
the right thing to do with this particular young woman.  
She watched B'Elanna leave, then began to pick up the  
cards, shuffling them thrice before setting them aside to  
wait for her next visitor.

Tuvok stumbled into the tent not more than a few  
seconds after B'Elanna had left. Marie looked up and  
almost chuckled. A cheery-eyed Ensign Kim was right  
behind him. "Now Tuvok, you promised that you would  
do this favor for me. Fortunetellers are an ancient earth  
custom." Kim grinned as he watched the Vulcan's  
discomfort.

"I fail to see the logic of getting one's fortune told,  
Ensign Kim." Tuvok replied dryly.

"Oh come on, Tuvok. Lighten up. Even your Vulcan self  
needs to relax. Besides, you gave me your word." Harry  
winked at Marie. She had often worked with him, when  
they were collecting botanical samples for hydroponics.

"Yes, Ensign. I gave you my word, you were interrupting  
our game with your chatter." Kim chuckled at the  
Vulcan's distaste.

Kim had known that it was the only way to get the  
promise out of him. Kim pulled the chair back, and gently  
pushed the uncomfortable Vulcan into the seat, then  
placed his hands on the man's shoulders. Tuvok didn't  
see the logic in Kim's actions as he was much stronger  
than the Ensign.

Marie suppressed a chuckle and gazed at Tuvok. "What  
sort of reading would you like, Commander?"

Before Tuvok could reply, Harry piped in, "Read his  
palm."

Marie laughed as she reached for his palm. "Well, it's  
definitely a given that you'll have a long lifeline." She  
gazed at the lines on his palm. It was true, there was a  
long lifeline. She traced the line with a delicate finger.  
"See, Harry? He does have a long lifeline."

Tuvok stared at Marie without blinking. "This is a fact,  
Lieutenant, due my species' lifespan, not some  
ambiguous illogical future." He turned to Ensign Kim,  
"The perfect fortune lays in fact. Therefore she can not  
be wrong."

Marie smiled and continued, knew this reading was more  
for Harry than for Tuvok, so she used it as a lesson for  
the young ensign. "And here's his heart line. He's got  
very deep feelings for....two people. I can assume one is  
his wife. The other....I'm not sure who it is."

Harry looked at Tuvok. "Tuvok, you sly old dog you.  
Holding out on us?"

"I don't know that this is romantic love, or simply a deep  
respectful admiration of someone, but it's there." She  
paused as an image of the captain flickered in her mind's  
eye. Wisely, she said nothing about it. "This lines  
shows how, despite his Vulcan ways, Commander Tuvok  
can be very passionate about many aspects of his life."  
Marie raised her eyebrows in surprise. " I know he is  
very dedicated to his work and to the relationships he  
has cultivated aboard this ship." And now a vision of  
Kes appeared for the briefest of seconds. "And here,  
this means that he has a very deeply rooted creative side  
which should be cultivated." Marie released his hand  
and looked up at the two men. "Very nice reading,  
Commander." She glanced at Harry. "Care to take a  
chance on a reading?"

Harry looked at his palm, unsure that he wanted to see  
his own future. He shivered and looked at Tuvok. While  
the Vulcan didn't give any regard to Marie's rambling,  
Harry did. He looked back into Marie's eyes. The  
calmness about her, lured him in. "Sure, why not."  
Tuvok stood and Harry sat in his place. "It would be nice  
to know if I ever got home, or if I should start looking..."  
His voice trailed not wanting Tuvok or Marie to know his  
intimate thoughts.

Marie smiled at Harry and picked up the tarot cards  
again. She shuffled them, had him cut and shuffle them.  
Then she held the deck in her outstretched palm. "Pick  
out one card, Harry. And flip it over sideways, without  
looking at it." She looked at the card and smiled. The  
ace of Cups. And then, without thought, she reached  
over to grasp the hand that had picked the card, staring  
into Harry's eyes for an intense few seconds. He tried to  
smile confidently, even feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Marie let go of his hand before he could say anything.  
"You've picked the ace of Cups. This card signifies  
growth, emotions, and love." An impish smile tugged at  
the corners of her lips. That brief contact with him had  
shown her exactly who that love concerned. How could  
she tell the handsome young ensign that he was sitting  
across the table from the woman he would be  
romantically involved with? "As far as getting home, I'd  
venture to say that you are already home, that Voyager  
has become home to all of us. As for growth, look at  
how much you've already changed since you came  
aboard Voyager."

"What about the love?" a confused Harry asked, the  
image of Libby filling his head.

As if sensing what Harry was thinking about, Marie  
smiled sympathetically. "You must deal with Libby on  
your own terms, and in your own time. I do know that  
there is a young woman here on Voyager that you will be  
very happy with."

Harry shook his head in confusion. "So you are saying  
that the woman I will be romantically involved with isn't  
Libby?" Even though he had given up hope to be with  
her again. Marie's comment caused the last bit of him  
connected to Libby to break away. Harry ached inside,  
but he stood looking at Marie. She knew something she  
wasn't saying.  
"Yes, Harry, that's what I'm saying." She paused. Part of  
her wanted to tell him the whole truth, but she knew  
better. "Everyone has had to give up a loved one from  
the Alpha Quadrant. That doesn't mean we can't find  
someone to love out here, or we love those in the Alpha  
Quadrant even less." Again she paused, choosing her  
next words carefully. "Harry, what I have seen has told  
me that Libby was not the soulmate you need to  
complete you." She blushed ever so slightly as she said,  
"The young woman here on the ship IS that soul mate,  
the other half to your whole."

Visibly shaken, Harry walked out the door. It would take  
awhile for it to sink in. Marie sighed, but they had 70  
years. The shock would wear off. Shaken, she watched  
him go. It was the first time she had seen her own future  
clearly.

Tuvok glanced at her before leaving. "Intriguing,  
Lieutenant, if I was a scientist I would want to continue  
this for further study." As Tuvok followed Harry, she  
knew that this would be the closest thing to a  
compliment that the Vulcan would ever give her.

Marie stepped out of her tent to get something cool to  
drink, blinking at the brightness after the solace of her  
dimly lit tent. She saw Tom and B'Elanna talking quietly  
near one of the refreshment tables. She moved that way  
when B'Elanna smiled at her, motioning her over. "Hello,  
B'Elanna, Tom."Marie greeted them. Tom's grin lit up his  
face. Marie grinned back at him. She didn't need to be  
psychic to know that B'Elanna had told him.

B'Elanna flashed her ring finger to Marie, a large  
sparkling rock caught her eye. "I said yes."

Marie picked up B'Elanna's hand, shimmering in the light.  
An image of a baby hit her hard. B'Elanna's future was  
even clearer now that she had chosen a path. "A baby,  
and soon." Marie whispered to B'Elanna.

Tom caught her muttering. Shock apparent on his face.  
He turned to B'Elanna. Trying to hide her embarrassment  
B'Elanna muttered, "I forgot my booster last month."

Tom pulled her away from Marie gently. "We have to get  
you to the doctor right now." He pulled B'Elanna  
towards the door of the holodeck.

Marie shook her head, smiling as she watched the young  
couple leaving. Grabbing the water and a small plate of  
fruit, she began to make her way back to her tent again.  
She saw Harry sitting in a corner, deep in thought,  
staring directly at her. She wanted to go to him, explain  
all that  
she'd seen. However it was not her place to do so. He  
had to come to that realization himself.

Glancing over at Chakotay talking with the Captain and a  
few others, she smiled. There was something there. She  
could sense it from the Captain, but she couldn't tell  
which man it was coming from. A deep sense of longing  
and love washed over her. Two hearts were singing in  
concert. Shrugging, Marie stepped back into the tent  
and quietly ate. There she sat waiting for her next  
customer.

Chakotay popped his head in. "I hear that you're telling  
fortunes, Marie. You know I wouldn't miss getting mine  
done." He chuckled huskily. "If Tuvok comes out of  
here a bit shaken, then you must be doing really good  
this evening." He held out his hand, assuming that Marie  
would read it.

Marie smiled up at him and shook her head. "No palm  
reading for you, Commander. You know I never read  
your palm. It's the deck for you." She handed him the  
deck of cards. "You know what to do. Or at least you  
should by now." She loved this banter with Chakotay.  
His beliefs were the closest to hers, and that had brought  
about a very close friendship between them. She  
watched as he expertly shuffled and cut the deck. Then  
he spread out the cards in the personal star. She didn't  
even have to spread the deck for him, he knew it by rote.  
Marie suspected Chakotay could probably read cards  
nearly as well as she. "So, Chakotay," she said with a  
smirk, "what do YOU see here?"

Chakotay winked at Marie. "I would never dare to  
presume on your area of expertise," he chuckled. He had  
begun getting his cards read on a regular basis when he  
had first come to Voyager. Their deep friendship had  
started as a means to bridge the gap between Maquis  
and Starfleet. "But if I hazard a guess, I would think that  
this card," He fingered the lovers. "That this card means  
that I am to soon become involved with someone."

A low chuckle escaped Marie's lips. "You are getting  
very perceptive with the cards, Chakotay." She glanced  
over the spread again. "Yes, you will become very  
involved with the woman who will prove to very  
probably be your true emotional equal. But this may  
cause some concern among the crew. Nothing major, but  
a minor concern." She drew in a breath. "I see a fork in  
your path, Chakotay, a situation where someone very  
important to you will need you, but you will have to  
choose whether to help this person or not. Your  
decision will have great impact on your relationship."  
She paused then, looking up at him in confusion. It  
passed and she shook her head, beginning to pick up the  
cards. "I'm sorry, Chakotay, I can't see anything more."

Chakotay reached out to touch Marie's hand. "Mon  
amie." He'd resorted to her native french. "It's okay.  
That's the strongest reading you have given me in a long  
time." He hung on expecting her to catch a glimpse of  
something, anything that would make the fortune easier  
to understand.

Marie smiled her thanks, biting her lip. And then a flash  
of a torrid kiss cut by a terrified scream. She jerked back  
from his touch, clearly unnerved by the vision.

Concern in his eyes, Chakotay whispered, "What is it  
Marie?" He resisted the temptation to reach out and grab  
her hand again.

"Nothing," Marie murmured, unconsciously sliding her  
chair backwards, away from him. "I'm fine. It was  
nothing." She took a deep breath, expelling the fear and  
the image as best she could. "I'm fine, Chakotay," she  
repeated finally looking at him.

Chakotay stood, glancing back at Marie. "Are you sure  
Marie?" His eyes clenched in concern.

"I'm sure, Chakotay. It was It was just a phantom  
image, probably some spillover from my earlier readings."  
She couldn't believe she wasn't telling him the truth, but  
this was odd. She didn't know why, but she couldn't  
place any of the people in the vision. That bothered her  
greatly. "I'll be fine, honest."

"If you're sure." Chakotay's smile was warm. He  
watched her nod, turned and left the tent.

Marie sat down and waited. She closed her eyes, and  
took a deep filling breath. She felt each molecule of air  
pass down her throat as it expanded her lungs. She  
couldn't shake it. A darkness settled over her soul. She  
shook it off as merely the conflicting images of everyone  
she had read tonight. Everything had been good, all her  
readings had been good. She had to remind herself of it.  
Nothing bad was going to happen tonight.

And then Marie watched as Kathryn Janeway, her  
captain, walked through the door. "Is this where we  
get  
our fortune told?" Kathryn had a warm smile.

Marie, shocked at Kathryn's presence, simply  
nodded  
that she should sit down. "Is there anything in  
particular  
you'd like to know, Captain? Or would you prefer a  
general reading?"

Kathryn leaned forward, and Marie could smell the  
synthehol on her breath. The captain wasn't drunk,  
just  
warm and open to possibilities. "Oh, do whatever  
you  
would normally do. Perhaps something like  
Chakotay  
had done. He came out of here with a huge grin on  
his  
face."

Marie studied her captain, then turned to the various  
items on her table. Usually one thing or another  
would  
scream for her attention to be used. But nothing did  
for  
the captain. She thought for a moment, then  
decided on  
her method. She stretched out her hands. "Let me take  
your hands, Captain. I'm going to do a slightly different  
reading for you." Kathryn smiled as she held out her  
hands. She wasn't uncomfortable touching her crew, and  
did so frequently. Marie held the woman's hands lightly  
in her own. "Just relax, Captain. Don't say anything at  
first, let me gather my impressions. Then I'll ask you if  
you have any questions, and we can go from there."

Marie felt Kathryn relax across from her. Taking deep  
slow breaths, she closed her eyes and focused on  
Kathryn Janeway. Bits and pieces of information and  
images filtered into her brain, a surprisingly large amount  
came to Marie. "Okay, Captain," she said slowly. Her  
eyes closed, still concentrating. "Do you have any  
questions you'd like me to try to answer? Anything at  
all?"

Kathryn leaned forward, "Yes, the first one that comes to  
my mind is whether or not we will make it back to earth?"  
It was obviously the first question she would want to  
know, as it was the focus of her life at this point.

"I see Voyager returning to the Alpha Quadrant, but as  
far as any details, I see nothing. Just that Voyager will  
return home." An image popped into her head; Chakotay  
very close to a woman, very obviously attracted to her.  
She smiled. "Any other questions?"

Curiosity piqued Kathryn asked, "So will Chakotay play  
an important role in my personal life?" She phrased her  
words carefully, not wanting to reveal her innermost  
desires.

"Chakotay will always be an important part of your life,  
that much is certain. You and he are connected on a  
level that defies description." In her mind, Chakotay  
moved closer to the woman, obviously about to kiss her.  
His arms pulled her closer, wrapping about her slim waist.  
"There is another man who has an equally undescribable  
relationship with you. I cannot see a face, but he is  
someone you trust your life with." Marie shifted slightly,  
placing just a bit more pressure on Kathryn's hands.  
She tried to pull at the new image creeping into her mind.  
She fought the faint distant image, as it was difficult to  
keep hold on. "You are at a crossroads, Captain.  
Someone very close to you will betray you. And that  
betrayal will forever change your relationship."  
Chakotay leaned in for the kiss. Marie could see in her  
mind's eye that it was not the captain he kissed, but  
another woman by the name of Sam Wildman. "But  
someone else will be there to pick up the pieces. That  
relationship also will change forevermore."

Marie paused, the phantom image starting to come into  
glaring clarity. The Captain, fear etched on her face,  
backed away. She shook her head back and forth.  
Obviously trapped and afraid. Marie faltered a bit at the  
juxtaposition of the two images. "You will need to keep  
your wits about you, Captain. Strange things may  
happen when you least expect them, and you could find  
yourself in danger. Find ways to surround yourself with  
those you are closest to, for they will protect you."

A very uncertain Kathryn leaned back. Unsure of what to  
think. "What do you mean, Marie? Who am I to trust?"  
Kathryn's voice contained a pleading note. Her Irish  
roots screamed. Down deep, beyond her scientific mind,  
she believed in the power of the fae.

Marie opened her eyes to stare at Kathryn, to try to rid  
herself of the images she saw. "Anyone you hold close  
to you. I would venture to suggest Chakotay, Tuvok,  
your senior staff. The people you hold closest and  
dearest to you onboard Voyager are the ones you should  
surround yourself with." She released the woman's  
hands. That dulled the visions a bit. "I know you have  
Irish blood in you, Captain. You must know the power of  
the fae. They have spoken to you through me, and they  
urge you to seek out those closest to you." She sighed.  
"You are in danger. I know not when or what, but danger  
follows you at your every step."

Kathryn, concern written on her face, squeezed Marie's  
hand. "I always have danger hunting me down like a  
hound on the scent of a fox. Can you tell if it's more  
dangerous than normal?" Her scientific mind gone, and  
her roots talking to her strongly.

At the tactile contact, the images swelled within her  
again. "This is a far more personal danger than ever  
before," Marie suddenly blurted. She wanted  
desperately to jerk her hand away, but couldn't. The  
voice screaming in her head again, like in the vision from  
Chakotay. Only this time she recognized the voice. It  
was Kathryn Janeway. "Captain, this is serious. Please,  
even if you don't believe what I believe, PLEASE take  
every precaution to safeguard yourself from harm."

Stunned Kathryn only nodded, and stood up. She would  
give the matter some serious thought. Perhaps talk it  
over with Chakotay, as he was the one she most trusted  
on the ship. Marie had told them that they would be  
together in the end. It had to be the man she was  
describing. Kathryn had held out, deep within herself,  
that someday they would be togther. She had to find  
him. Chakotay was more spiritual than she. Warmth  
washed through her as she left. Both she and Marie  
needed some time to clear their minds. Chakotay would  
know. What to do.

Even with the loss of tactile and visual contact with the  
Captain, the images still surged within Marie's mind. She  
saw as if she were the captain. She looked about, trying  
to find Chakotay. Suddenly raw red anger and pain  
welled up within her. Before her stood the man she'd  
been searching for, the man she cared deeply for. Only  
he wasn't alone. He didn't even acknowledge her  
presence as he wrapped his hands around the slim waist  
of Sam Wildman.

Chakotay pulled her close for a passionate kiss. Marie  
wanted to scream; she didn't want these images, nor did  
she know why they were still coming. Then the image  
shifted so dramatically it almost knocked Marie off her  
feet. She was in a darkened corner of the room, looking  
at Sam, who was smiling and talking, though she heard  
no words. And then her hand reached up to caress Sam's  
cheek. She recognized Chakotay's hand. Marie could  
see the emotions so clearly written in Sam's eyes. The  
woman was in love with Chakotay. And realization came  
to her in a blinding flash. Gone was the pain of her far-  
off husband.

Kathryn was not the woman in Chakotay's vision, Sam  
Wildman was. And again, a shift in perspective.  
Kathryn's eyes searching, blinking. It was obvious  
Kathryn Janeway did not want to believe what she was  
seeing.

Marie realized that this was that fork in the paths of both  
people. Yet she sensed further pain and betrayal. She  
shifted perspective yet again. This time from eyes she  
did not recognize. They watched intently as Kathryn's  
face drained of color as she watched Chakotay and Sam  
passionately kiss. They saw as Kathryn's heart broke,  
shattering into millions of tiny shards never to be made  
whole again. Finally watched as Kathryn turned and ran  
out of the holodeck.

Marie felt a hand on her shoulder. The tight squeeze  
brought her out of her trance. As she was being pulled  
out she felt something, as if she was the person she  
looked out through. Jealousy and pain so extreme  
washed through her, knocking her to her knees. "Marie,"  
the arms wrapped around her in concern.

A small child's voice echoed the call. "Marie, mon amie.  
Are you alright?" Marie's eyes fluttered open, and met a  
child's blue. It took her a second to realize she was  
looking directly into little Naomi Wildman's eyes.

The arms that held Marie so firmly in their grip pulled her  
back into a strong muscular chest. A soft, normally  
friendly, now very concerned voice filled her head. The  
words brushed her ear, and sent shivers down her spine.  
"Are you okay Marie?" Harry held her, as the shaking  
subsided. She took a second to try to calm the racing of  
her heart.

"I'm I'm okay. I just haven't eaten much, and  
sometimes my visions take a lot out of me." Not exactly a  
lie. Then Marie noticed the nervous look in little Naomi's  
eyes. "Well, Miss Naomi, have you come to have your  
future read?"

"Yes Marie." Naomi paused hesitant to ask. "I need to  
know something very, very important." As Marie was on  
the floor, at her level, she leaned to whisper into Marie's  
ear. "I need to know if Chakotay will become my new  
daddy?"

Marie looked into her wide blue eyes, could already tell  
the answer without any of her normal means of  
clairvoyance. Her vision told her all she needed to know.  
She moved into a more comfortable position, motioned  
for the girl to sit in her lap. It was more for Marie's own  
comfort than the child's. "Naomi, what do you think?"  
She looked up as Harry moved behind her, pulled her  
back to lean against him. This seemed so natural that  
she gave no thought to it. "You have a bit of the sight,  
Naomi," Marie continued smiling. "Did you know that?"

"What sight? Oh, you mean seeing Chakotay and  
Mommy kissing in the corner." Naomi giggled. "I was  
on Uncle Harry's shoulders, you can see very good up  
there."

Marie felt Harry chuckle behind her, a nervous sound.  
So he'd seen it too. Had everyone? Marie turned her  
attention to the little girl. "Naomi, I want you to do  
something for me." As she spoke, a vision flashed in  
Marie's mind. She saw the captain stalking toward her  
quarters, blinded by tears of anger, humiliation, and  
betrayal. "I want you to close your eyes and open up  
your mind. Think about your mommy and Chakotay.  
Concentrate very hard, as hard as you ever have. You  
tell me what your mind and your heart tell you about  
your mommy and Chakotay."

The little girl closed her eyes tightly. Naomi's whole face  
contorted with the effort. Then she whispered quietly,  
"I see Momma and Chakotay dressed fancy, standing in  
front of Captain Janeway." Her eyes flew open,  
excitement in her eyes. "Momma was dressed in a white  
gown, and Chakotay was all fancy too. I had a pretty  
dress on." Naomi got up off of Marie's lap. "It looked  
like the party we attended awhile ago, when Ensign  
Springer got married." She didn't need to ask Marie what  
it meant.

Marie swallowed hard. "You see, you answered your  
own question, Naomi. But you can't tell anyone yet,  
okay?" Naomi nodded solemnly to this. "This is a secret  
till your mommy and Chakotay say it's okay to tell. Just  
you, me, and Harry will know for now." She didn't get a  
chance to finish. An image of Kathryn being grabbed  
just inside her quarters, slammed into the bulkhead filled  
her brain. Marie gasped, stiffening against Harry.

"Marie?" Naomi asked, scared.

"Naomi, go get a bowl of that fruit salad for Marie,"  
Harry said quickly. "She's not feeling well. It'll help her  
feel better." He watched her leave, then turned to the  
woman next to him. "Marie? What is it? What do you  
see?"

What did she see? Kathryn struggling to break free, the  
synthehol fogging her judgement. Marie realized it  
wasn't synthehol, but real alcohol. There was also  
something else. Marie struggled to grasp it. The alcohol  
wouldn't have clouded her vision as badly.

"Chakotay, must get Chakotay." Marie cried softly as  
she clawed at Harry. She had to get to Chakotay. He  
would help. "Chakotay," She cried again and again.  
Harry lifted her up to her feet. She grabbed his hand, and  
drug him to where she knew Chakotay would be.

Harry's hand screamed in pain, as Marie's grip was fierce.  
"Marie, watch the hand," he told her, but she was too  
far gone to hear his voice. She was bent on reaching the  
first officer.

They reached the couple in the corner, sitting as closely  
together as possible without breaching protocols. It still  
didn't keep them from occasionally sneaking a kiss.  
"Chakotay!" Marie cried, collapsing against Harry,  
winded and wound up. "Chakotay, I need your help. The  
captain's vision..."

"Is her vision, Marie. Right now, I'm working on further  
fulfilling mine," came the reply. Chakotay wasn't even  
looking at her, had eyes only for the woman next to him.

"No, Chakotay, you don't understand. She's in trouble.  
You need to help her. This is your..."

"Not now, Marie. Kathryn's just fine. She's probably  
gone for the night already anyway."

Anger filled Marie at his callous attitude. She reached  
for Chakotay's chin, jerked it toward her. "This is your  
crossroads, Chakotay, the fork in your path. Kathryn  
needs your help. What are you going to do?"

Chakotay sighed. "If Kathryn needs me, she'll let me  
know. Now until then, please leave us alone."

Harry led Marie away, practically dragged her back  
toward her tent. She slumped against him, actually  
feeling the physical blows from Kathryn's unknown  
assailant. It came upon her, Tuvok. "Tuvok! The  
captain is in trouble! You have to help." Marie was at  
the point of begging the Vulcan.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow in reply. He had just decided  
to leave, when Lieutenant Lacouix had caught him. The  
Captain had otherwise left, and Ensign Kim was  
occupied. "Why would the captain be in trouble?"  
Marie could almost felt a flash of fear from him. Vulcan's  
didn't have emotion, but she knew it was just how far  
buried it was.

"Damn it Tuvok, do you have to ask?" Harry swore at  
him. "Even if her visions aren't correct, wouldn't be  
logical just to check it out?" Harry stood by Marie,  
holding her up as her strength was gone.

"Oh gods, he's hurting her," Marie murmured, shaking in  
Harry's arms. Her eyes clouded over as the visions  
became stronger.

"I will check in on her, as I was just leaving. You're right  
Ensign, it would be a good preventive. It would also  
show you how illogical it is to believe in fortunes."

"Just go, please." Marie begged her commanding officer.  
In her visions, she felt the blows. Tuvok put down his  
drink and walked out of the holodeck. Marie jumped at  
the touch of a small hand on her arm. She looked down  
to see Naomi holding the halfeaten plate of fruit.

"Here Marie, for you. I had a couple pieces."

Harry smiled at Naomi. "Why don't you put that in the  
tent? I'll help Marie in and then we can all share what's  
left, okay?" He didn't want to leave the woman alone, not  
until he knew she'd be okay.

Meanwhile, Tuvok made his way quickly to Janeway's  
quarters. He did not believe in fortunes or fortunetelling,  
but Lacouix had hit on some very real issues of his.  
These were ones no one else knew of. His feelings for  
the Captain only surfaced in the deepest of his  
meditations. Tuvok quickly overrode the security codes  
for the captain's door. Stepping in, he saw her against  
the wall crying out with each blow she received. Tuvok  
reached for the man, spun him around. "Ensign McNeal,  
you will stop this action."

"Fuck you," the young man snarled and pulled away to  
return to what he'd been doing.

It was then that Tuvok could see Kathryn's ripped  
clothes, the ensign's opened pants. Anger swelled  
within him and he reached once more for McNeal,  
slamming the man into the wall with a loud crack. "You  
will stop this action immediately, Ensign." Each word  
punctuated by slamming the man's head against the wall,  
anger very apparent in the stoic Vulcan's eyes. Upon  
hearing Kathryn's ragged cries of pain, Tuvok released  
the man and moved to her side. Scooping her up in his  
arms, he began toward Sickbay. In the process he alerted  
security, and sent a detail to her quarters to detain  
McNeal.

Marie visibly relaxed as she watched the Captain receive  
medical attention in  
her mind's eye. Her vision of the two were fading, the crossroads had  
been chosen. Now if only Kathryn would open her heart to the man that  
truly loved her. Before her vision faded out completely, she glimpsed  
Tuvok fingering his unconscious Captain's hand. She now knew whose eyes  
she had been seeing through Tuvok's stoic eyes.

Marie was still seated on the floor of the holodeck as the fair went on  
around her. She look at Chakotay across the room. She heard a far off  
beep, and knew that he was getting the communication that the Captain was  
in sickbay. She saw the shock and guilt wash over Chakotay's face. He  
stood, and kissed Sam carefully on the cheek. He whispered something in  
her ear, then left her with a soft smile on her face. Then he exited,  
heading for sickbay.

Marie's image of him continued as he stopped outside of sickbay, tears in  
his eyes. She knew that he finally understood what had really happened,  
what he'd chosen. He wiped them away, steeled himself, and walked into  
where he knew Kathryn would be. Chakotay stopped in his track, pain in  
his heart replacing the joy that he had felt minutes before with Sam.  
There stood Tuvok, by his Captain's side. Marie watched as Tuvok informed  
Chakotay what had happened, dropping the fingers that he had so carefully  
held. Ease fell over him, after he knew that she would be okay. However,  
the guilt might never go away completely. He felt as if he failed her in  
some way.

****************************

1 week later.

Kathryn called Tuvok into her office. While her body had healed, her mind  
had not. She had gone through much in her life, but Marie's warning of  
this one shook her to her core. Somehow Lieutenant Lacouix knew. "Tuvok,  
I had a lingering question I need cleared up before I can close this  
business with McNeal," Kathryn replied, her face buried in the PADD.  
Something wasn't right. McNeal had died of his head injury.

"Yes, Captain, what can I explain?" Tuvok's monotone voice softly  
filled the silence of her ready room. He had dealt privately with his  
guilt over his lack of control over his emotions in that instance. In his  
mind he knew that he had used more violence than what was necessary in  
dealing with the drunk ensign.

Kathryn glanced up into Tuvok's warm brown eyes. The pain of Chakotay's  
betrayal, no longer fresh, had dulled into a fierce ache. "There is one  
thing I don't get, Commander. McNeal died from an extreme blow to his  
head, but he was humaniod and very drunk."

"Yes, Captain? That is correct." Tuvok carefully replied.

Obviously Kathryn had not been clear enough. "Tuvok, you are a Vulcan,  
you could have easily restrained a drunken man without killing him."  
Kathryn stood and walked around her desk to face him.

Tuvok stood there at attention, no emotion on his face. Inside he couldn't  
figure out the next logical move. Did he tell her, or did he omit the  
truth?  
If he said something, how much should he say?

"Tuvok," Kathryn questioned, sat on the edge of her desk. It was  
something she did, when she was less formal, when she was his friend.

"You are correct, Captain. I did use stronger force than necessary." It  
would be the only admittance that she would ever hear, the only admittance  
to him losing control over his emotions. He raised his eyebrow.

Suddenly Kathryn understood everything, everything  
that Marie's fortune had been trying to tell her. She took  
a step forward into his space. They were friends so this  
was normal, but this time something was different. The  
charged air sapped oxygen from Tuvok's lungs. Kathryn  
looked deeply into Tuvok's eyes for what seemed an  
eternity. She was searching for something, but she didn't  
know what. Almost unconsciously her hand reached up  
to caress his face. Tuvok's eyes closed. Kathryn was  
his only weakness. His head turned to the side  
unconsciously and he kissed the sensitive palm of her  
hand.

The end for a moment....comments questions???

BTW...J/C doesn't always mean they end up  
together...just stuff about the relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Paramount may own them, but they  
don't know how to do these poor characters justice.  
Why they let Jeri Taylor and Lisa Klink leave, we'll  
never know...and they'll never recover from it.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: We just want to say one thing  
here. We started this whole series nearly a year  
ago. This particular part was written I believe in June  
or July of last year. When we saw information about  
the VOYAGER episode "Someone to Watch Over  
Me," we nearly died. There isn't much 7/EMH  
fanfiction out there, besides what you see here.  
Could it be coincidence? Or have some at  
Paramount been perusing the fanficworld????

Fortune 2: One is the Loneliest Number  
by Lorre and Stormwriter

Marie sat in her quarters, slowly shuffling the cards  
in  
her hands. She wasn't really paying attention to  
what  
she did, and her readings made that more than  
evident.  
Thankfully, she had no clients to read for. She  
sighed  
softly, began to put the cards away. *Perhaps a  
nap will  
do me some good,* she thought to herself. As she was  
blowing out the candles surrounding her living room, she  
heard the chime. "Come in."

The Emergency Medical Holographic Doctor stuck his  
head into the room. He moved, and Seven appeared  
behind him. "I don't understand the nature of this visit,  
Doctor. Why must we participate in something that has  
no basis in science?" Seven of Nine did not realize that  
Marie could hear her.

The Doctor replied in he normal clipped tones, "I told  
you, Seven, if you are going to interact with the  
individuals on this ship, you must understand the nature  
of their being." He pushed her farther forward. Seven  
glared back at him, but the Doctor ignored it. "Hello  
Marie, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm just fine," she replied, smiling. "Hello, Seven."  
Then she looked at the two of them. "What can I do for  
the two of you? You don't normally come around to the  
crew quarters like this."

Seven looked at Marie with a certain amount of disdain.  
She did not want to be there, that much was apparent.  
"The doctor feels that I should have my fortune read. He  
says it is the human," She spat the last word out, "...the  
human thing to do."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "I hope we are not  
intruding."

Marie stifled back a smirk. "No, not at all. I was just  
relaxing. I can do your reading, Seven." She motioned to  
the table in the corner, the physical reminder of her  
familial legacy. "Please, Seven, have a seat."  
She watched the young woman sit down warily. "This is  
irrelevant. I do not need my fortune read. This is a futile  
attempt to control the future."

Marie smiled again, inwardly sighing. "It's alright to be  
wary of a reading, Seven, but I assure you, you have  
nothing to fear."

Seven caught Marie's eyes, "Fear is irrelevant. You may  
proceed." Even though her voice was firm, her eyes were  
wary.

Marie smiled. "May I have your hand?" At the  
confused look in Seven's eyes, she smiled  
sympathetically. "I only ask to have your hand to read  
your palm. It is painless, Seven, I assure you."

Seven's hand shot out towards Marie, even in this she  
demonstrated her Borg efficiency. "You may read my  
palm." The Doctor only chuckled, at Seven's apparent  
fear.

Marie snickered softly herself, taking the hand. She ran  
her fingertips lightly over the pale skin, surprised at how  
soft it was. "How interesting," she said softly. "Your  
lifeline is strong, and of a decent length." She traced the  
line lightly, showing Seven. Part of her mind went back  
to the reading she'd done for Tuvok and Harry two  
weeks earlier. "And here," she pointed to another line,  
"this is your heart line. This is also very prominent, not  
deep, but prominent." An image of Harry's smiling face  
floated in her field of vision.

Seven, confused, looked at Marie. "What exactly does  
that mean?" Her curiosity was an excellent sign.

Mentally blinking away the image of Harry, Marie looked  
up at Seven. "It means you will fall in love only once,  
and it will last a long time." She pointed to the other  
distinguishing lines and mounds as she continued.  
"This shows that you have a flair for the dramatic and  
creative." She looked up at the young woman. "Perhaps  
the captain would let you use her Da Vinci program to  
test your creative talents." And then she blinked in  
surprise. "Oh my...."  
Appalled Seven shot back, "What Lieutenant?" The  
anxiety was evident in her voice.

Marie looked into the wide blue eyes. "Seven, according  
to your palm, you have a knack for clairvoyance. Have  
you ever had visions?"

Uncomfortably, Seven shifted in her seat. "My visions  
are none of your business, Lieutenant. The doctor has  
informed me that they are just by products of my  
experience as a Borg." She yanked her hand away.

The Doctor pulled on Seven's arm a little. "How about  
reading my palm, Marie." He knew it would be  
inaccurate, even if the telling of the future was true.  
Seven got up, and the Doctor sat down. He winked at  
Marie.

Marie smiled. "I've never done a reading for a hologram,  
but I can give it a shot." She looked at Seven. "I really  
think you should consider lessons to open up your  
latent clairvoyance." When Seven didn't respond, she  
turned to Doc's palm. She was surprised to find the lines,  
whorls, and mounts clearly defined. "My goddess, Doc,  
I didn't know holograms were so finely detailed as to  
have fingerprints and all."

"Yes Marie, I am an exact replica of my creator, Dr.  
Zimmerman." The Doctor nodded proudly. He was  
attempting to hide his anxiety about the procedure. He  
didn't know if it was possible, but Marie seemed to think  
it was.

She looked at his palm and smiled. "Is it just me or is this  
ship filled with people who are long-lived?" Then she  
snickered softly. "Then again, we have a Vulcan and a  
hologram among our crew. Dr. Zimmerman has a very  
long lifeline."

The EMH snorted, "This is true when you think about it.  
His image, as a holographic emergency doctor, is on  
many of Starfleet's finest ships. In essence he will live  
forever." The Doctor smiled with that burst of logic.

She couldn't help but laugh heartily at that. "I'm sorry,"  
she replied, calming down. "That just struck me as  
funny." She cleared her throat. "And you also have a  
creative flair, but we already know that from your studies  
of opera."

The Doctor looked at Marie, and smirked. "Are you  
going to inform me of something that I don't know?"

She studied his palm again. "Let me see...." She studied  
again, and an image entered her mind. "Did you know  
that Dr. Zimmerman was a twin?"

Shocked, the Doctor nearly pulled his hand back. "No, I  
had no idea." A puzzled look crossed his face, "Can you  
tell me more?" Her giving information about his creator  
was like hearing about his father he supposed.

The vision was settling into her psyche, so much so,  
Marie wasn't distinguishing between the hologram and  
his creator. "You were the older of twin boys. Your  
name is Louis, your brother's name was David. You were  
five minutes apart, and distinguished by--"

"By mirrored moles on your shoulder blades," came the  
rest of the sentence from Seven. She shook her head,  
then looked at Marie. "Do not do that! Do not push  
yourself on me!"

Marie stared at Seven. "I didn't do anything, Seven.  
You saw that yourself. You see it as clearly as I do.  
Finish it, Seven. Tell Doc what else you see."

Seven shook her head. "No, I will not do it. Get it out of  
my head," she growled, glaring at Marie.

"No, Seven, you have to tell it, or it won't leave your  
mind," Marie said softly, gently touching her arm. "Talk  
to me, Seven. What else do you see?"

Seven screwed her eyes tightly shut. "David died  
accidentally as a small child, drowned in a wading pool.  
Louis was forced to excel in his studies to compensate  
for his parents' loss." She blinked, looked at Marie,  
shaking her head slightly. "That is all there is," she  
whispered, swaying slightly.

The Doctor sat there speechless, completely unable to  
put a string of words together. Then it hit him. "I have a  
mole, but it was placed on the opposite shoulder as his."  
The doctor shook his head, unable to allow himself to  
comprehend the meaning of the situation.

Marie carefully watched the young blonde, knowing  
what it was like to come out of an unexpected trance.  
And she watched the EMH as well. "Doc, I'm sorry. I  
didn't expect to find something so....devastating in your  
reading."

"No," he replied, actually looking pale. "It's alright. It  
makes sense." He was silent for a long moment, then  
looked at the two of them. "I have chosen a name."

Marie smiled at him. "Welcome to Voyager, David."

It seemed as if the Doctor, David, was looking more  
inward than out. "I think this concludes the lesson for  
today, Seven." He needed to be alone to sort things out.

"Yes I quite agree, Doctor." Seven headed out the door  
of Marie's quarters like a lightning bolt, but the Doctor  
stayed back.

"Marie, can you tell anything at all about," He paused,  
"...about my love life." It was a hesitant question, and  
one phrased directly about himself.

Marie was torn. She wanted to go after Seven, make sure  
the young woman was alright. And at same time, she  
knew that Doc needed her help. She looked at him, took  
his hands in hers, concentrating on his face. After a few  
long, tense moments, she blinked. "I'm sorry, David, but  
right now, all I see is images of those twin boys."

Defeated the Doctor turned to leave. "I was just  
wondering...no...never mind." He paused at the door  
leading out of her quarters for a split second.

"David," Marie called out quietly, stopping him. "I see  
no reason you shouldn't let Seven know how you feel.  
She saw the vision just as clearly as I did."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "No one knows about  
my feelings, Marie. And she is too innocent to care." His  
words were cold, calloused, a tone that Marie had never  
heard before from him.

"That's not true." She stood and went to him. "You are  
just as entitled to your feelings as anyone else aboard  
this ship. Seven needs someone who is kind and  
compassionate. You are both, David, and more." She  
stared at him. "Why do you doubt this?"

David caught her eye, "I doubt this because deep in my  
non existent heart, I know that I am nothing more than a  
hologram. I was Created for a purpose, to help the ship  
in times of need." The ache in his voice nearly brought  
Marie to her knees.

Marie gripped his face in her hands, eyes boring into his.  
"That was when you were only to be an emergency,  
short term program. You have far surpassed the  
expectations of your creators. You have become a  
member of this crew, with opinions, likes, dislikes,  
friends, *feelings.* You have every right to want what  
the rest of us want." She felt him move to turn away,  
held her grip. "Listen to me, David. You have grown  
beyond your programming. How else would I know this  
information about your creator? Things you didn't  
know? And how would Seven know?"

The doctor nodded sadly at Marie. "I have no answers  
for you. I only know what my non existent heart is telling  
me. I am nothing more than finely programmed bits of  
energy, with no hope of seeing through the potential  
behind that wonderful woman." With that he turned and  
left.

Marie's shoulders sagged in defeat. She'd failed in  
helping out two people who'd come to her. She scared  
Seven, and depressed David. Two people with great  
potentials running from those very potentials. And now  
she felt worse than she had when they'd walked in.  
Marie looked around her empty quarters. She sighed  
heavily and exited, heading towards the mess hall.  
Perhaps if she found Seven she could straighten things  
out.

Marie walked with purpose, only nodding at people who  
passed. Normally she would have taken time to talk with  
her friends, but she didn't have time. She needed to find  
Seven, explain to her what she saw. She rounded the  
corner, about to enter the Mess Hall, when she ran into  
Harry Kim.

"Whoa! Slow down, Marie!" he said, hands on her  
shoulders. "What's the rush?" Then he saw the defeat  
in her eyes, and the determination. "What's wrong?"

"Messed up readings...confused people...should be  
together...too afraid..." She didn't finish any ideas, just  
flitted from one to the next.

"Wait, stop, you're not making any sense." Harry placed  
a lingering hand on her arm. He felt the strong pull for  
her wash over him again. An ache that he never had  
known grew in the region of his heart. He felt a need to  
protect this woman, and it was a novel feeling. Even with  
Libby he didn't feel this way. Libby took care of herself,  
Marie simply needed someone. He hoped that someone  
could be him.

She felt something break into her thoughts. An image.  
An image of her in Harry's arms, safe, protected....loved.  
She knew that Harry and she were destined to be  
together, but Harry didn't seem to want anything more  
than friendship. She took a deep breath. "Seven and  
David came for a reading. I saw things that upset both of  
them. I wasn't able to calm David. I need to make an  
attempt to calm Seven."

Harry looked confused. "Who in the world is David? I  
don't know of any David on board the ship."

"David. David Zimmerman. Doc Zimmerman. The  
Doctor," she said. She broke free of his light grip. "No  
offense, Harry, but I really need to go find Seven. She is  
very upset."

Harry hesitated, he wanted to ask her to dinner. He had  
waited too long, she disappeared into the mess hall. He  
debated on following her. Marie seemed to only want  
friendship, but his heart was wanting more. He followed  
her inside.

Just as she entered the mess hall, she saw the captain. A  
blinding vision stopped her in her place. The captain  
crying in the darkness...alone. She moved to the  
woman's side. "Captain? How are you doing?"

"Oh, hello, Marie," came the reply as she looked up from  
her report. "I'm doing just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Um, how are you and Tuvok doing?"

Puzzled, Kathryn looked up at Marie. "What do you  
mean? Tuvok has always been my friend. Marie, why  
would anything be wrong?" Her private feelings were  
deeply buried inside of her. She must be strong,  
Chakotay's choice still smarted. There was no one to  
trust.

Marie touched her arm. The vision came stronger.  
"Captain, you are denying your feelings. Why do you  
deny what is destined for you? I would think that the  
incident two weeks ago had shown you who was  
destined to be your lifemate."

Kathryn looked back at Marie, and replied in her coldest  
voice. "That man is my friend, and is married to one of  
my dearest friends." Even though she was cold, so cold  
she could be called an ice maiden, a brief flash of pain  
shot through her eyes.

Marie leaned down, eye level with Kathryn. "That man  
loves you enough to forget T'Pel." She took a deep  
breath, knowing she fought a strong woman. "And if  
you had half the sense to listen to your heart, you'd  
know I speak the truth." She stood again. "Good day,  
Captain."

Kathryn sat there pondering the situation. She glanced  
over at where Tuvok was eating alone. He glanced up  
and caught her eyes. For a moment in time their eyes  
caught, and sparks flew. Kathryn's breath caught in the  
back of her throat. No, this could not happen. This  
absolutely could not happen. Tuvok's face continued to  
remain as stoic as it normally did, but for a brief moment  
she thought she could see down into the depths of his  
dark soul. Even through the Vulcan facade, his dark  
mystery taunted her. It had always taunted her. Even  
though his face held no emotion, his eyes hungrily  
devoured her. She had to get away, she couldn't face  
this. She didn't want to face it. Alone was  
the only way she could exist.  
Marie watched...and felt...the entire exchange, tho' it was a brief few  
seconds. She also watched as Kathryn left the mess hall, as if demons  
nipped at her heels. And a moment later, Marie's eyes followed Tuvok as  
he went after her. Shaking her head slightly, Marie moved to the corner  
where Seven sat, curled in a ball, staring out at the stars passing by.  
"May I join you?"

"If you feel it is appropriate, Lieutenant." Her cold voice sounded as if  
it was a million light years away.

Marie sat carefully, eyes on Seven's tense face. "You have no reason to  
fear what you saw, Seven. You have a gift. You should expand on it. I  
am willing to help you."

Seven glared at Marie. "How the hell do you know what I saw?" She sat  
there shaking.

"You saw the twin boys, saw the death of David. You saw their moles. That  
is quite an insight." And then she felt fear, understood its origin.  
"What else did you see, Seven?" she asked softly.

Seven continued to shake. "I don't know how to explain it. He was touching  
me, but not as a Doctor would." She shivered, but not from cold. The  
visions washed over her again.

Marie rested a hand on the younger woman's arm. She had a feeling she  
knew what Seven was talking about, that she felt as David did. "Tell me  
what all you saw, Seven. I can help."

"How can you help me Marie? I see things I do not understand, I feel  
things I do not know how to define. You explain to me how I must feel, as  
it seems you know everything." Seven glanced back at the portal.

"I need to know exactly what you saw, Seven, beyond the vision we shared,"  
she paused a moment. "What do you mean he was touching you, but not as a  
doctor would? How was he touching you? And was it David?"

"Yes it was David, the doctor of this ship. And he was touching me, as if  
he liked it. He was touching my bare skin." Seven groaned unconsciously  
at the thought.

Marie thought she knew what Seven meant, but needed verification.  
"Touching you how, Seven? As...as a lover would?" She held her breath,  
waiting for Seven's reply. So much rode on this.

Seven shot a look of pure embarrassment at Marie, then the customary  
stoicism returned to her face. "I wouldn't know, I haven't had a lover  
Marie."

"Then I need to know exactly how he touched you, Seven. That, or how it  
made you feel. Did it bother you? Or did you enjoy it?"

Seven paused, then replied. "I do not feel comfortable describing that to  
you.  
The feelings were not painful, and yet they were. He seemed fascinated,  
by  
my...." She indicated her right breast with a small gesture of her hand.

"I understand, Seven. I think what would be best is talking to David  
about this. He is confused and worried. The two of you need to talk  
about this," she said, then smiled. "And you and I need to work on  
honing your talents."

Seven continued to look out the window. "What would  
be the point Lieutenant? David would only give me a  
diagnostic and say it was the transition again." A pained  
look traveled across her face, and one solitary tear fell  
down her cheek.

Marie felt the pain. She moved closer, reached up to  
wipe away the tear, causing Seven to look at her. "I  
happen to know for a fact that's not what he'd say,  
Seven. Go to him, talk to him, tell him how you feel. I can  
guarantee he feels the same way."

Seven looked incredulously at Marie. "Not on your life,  
but I will give consideration to what you say." She  
stood, anxious to be alone. She walked away, not  
looking back at the distraught Marie.

Marie sat there, staring out at the stars, needing to find  
some sort of resolution to what she'd felt from the five  
people she'd touched.

***

Kathryn left the Mess Hall, quickly making her way  
to  
her quarters. She hoped she wouldn't meet anyone.  
She  
was unnerved by what Marie had said....and by what  
she'd seen in Tuvok's eyes. But what upset her the  
most  
was what she'd felt when she looked into those dark  
eyes. "Captain!" she heard from behind her.  
"Please  
wait." It was Tuvok. Should she stop and wait? Or  
should she just pretend she didn't hear him and  
continue  
on?

Tuvok hurried up to her. He had seen the look of  
pure  
fear on her face. In an effort to stop her, he reached  
out  
and grabbed her arm. She whipped around to face  
him,  
pure terror in her eyes. "Are you alright, Captain?"  
There was a note of urgency in his voice. She was  
in  
pain, he could feel it. Automatically he reached out  
to  
touch her face. He needed contact, he needed to  
know  
she was alright. His fingers tenderly brushed her cheek,  
and his mind unconsciously searched out for hers.

This was far more intimate than a mind meld. It was a  
touch of a Vulcan male for his mate, one of comfort. He  
reached out with his mind, with the brush of his hand.

Kathryn pulled away, or tried. "Please don't, Tuvok."  
She was scared, of something she refused to  
acknowledge.

"Kathryn," Even though his voice remained stoic, his  
mind pleaded with her. His logic was weak, he didn't  
know how this had happened. She was hurting, because  
of him. Even though he didn't exactly understand why,  
he wanted to help.

She wanted to fight him, but at the sound of her name  
from his lips, so tortured a sound, her resolve crumbled.  
"Tuvok?" she whispered. "What's happening?" The  
tears were spilling down her cheeks. Tears of betrayal,  
tears of regret, tears of fear, tears of need. "Tuvok,  
what's happening?" she asked, a hand unconsciously  
going up to stroke his cheek. At the contact of her skin  
with his, his powerful thoughts washed over her. All she  
could whisper was, "This can not be happening." It  
became a mantra, a refusal to believe the powerful  
connection they shared.

"Kathryn," Tuvok whispered again softly. She didn't  
know if it was said by his mind or by his mouth. He  
splayed his fingertips across her face, attempting to  
maintain as much contact as he could. He needed her  
essence, he drank it in. Tuvok needed to know deep  
inside if she was okay. Still she continued to fight what  
was happening.

She felt his touch, physical and mental. She craved it,  
felt whole with it. Yet she fought it. Her mind continued  
to show her images of Tuvok and T'Pel. This was her  
best friend, her *married* best friend. This couldn't be  
happening. She couldn't have these feelings for him, nor  
he for her. What was happening? She needed him,  
needed to know he was real, their connection was real.  
Unconsciously, her hands mimicked his, fingers splaying  
across the skin of his face. "Oh, Tuvok."

Kathryn's face inched forward. It was beyond her  
control. It hovered near his own. His hot breath  
caressed her lips, her cheeks, her nose. It made her  
eyelashes flutter, making her wonder what it would feel  
like to have him brush her eyes for a kiss.

They were heedless of the passers by. Not noticing the  
shocked faces of the crewmen. Kathryn's eyes locked on  
his lips, wondering, knowing that he could hear what she  
was feeling. Scared of the intense feelings washing over  
her she met his eyes. She seemed to drown in their  
depths. He craved to have their lips make contact as  
well. Kathryn knew if it happened, that she would  
forever be lost. Vulcan's were touch telepaths, and  
nothing was more sacred nor intimate than a kiss.

"No," Kathryn yelled as she pushed away from him.  
"Please, this can't happen." She begged. It was a side of  
Kathryn he had never seen before. He knew that she  
was trying to be strong for both of them, but it was too  
late. The beginning of a bond had been forged.

***

Harry watched Marie from across the mess hall. He saw  
her confrontation with the captain, followed by  
Janeway's retreat, Tuvok hot on her trail. He saw her  
conversation with Seven, then Seven also leaving. With  
each passing moment, he saw the woman become more  
and more depressed. It wounded him deeply to see her  
thus. He needed to do something. Replicating two cups  
of Marie's favorite blend of tea, he slowly moved to sit  
next to her. Pushing the cup in front of her, he softly  
said, "Mind if I join you?"

Marie jumped at the sound of his voice. She'd felt him  
coming, but his voice broke the silence that had settled  
around her, startling her. She shook her head.

There she sat, sipping her tea, refusing to tell him what  
was wrong. Harry waited for her to say something, but  
when she didn't talk he felt the need to ask. "Can you  
now tell me what is going on with you, Marie?"

***

Kathryn stared at him, quivering. She felt lost, bereft of  
his touch, his presence. She wanted only to fall back  
into his arms, but something stopped her. T'Pel stopped  
her. She could see in his eyes what she meant to him,  
knew he meant the same to her. She felt a faint buzzing in  
the back of her mind, knew it was his presence. The  
bond had begun. There was no denying it. Gods, but  
she wanted this, wanted it like nothing ever before,  
wanted it more than she'd ever wanted Chakotay. At that  
sudden revelation, a tortured sob escaped her tightly  
clenched lips, and she ran off, tears clouding her vision.  
She couldn't face him, not now.

***

Marie continued to stare out at the stars, knees now  
curling up toward her chin, just as she'd earlier found  
Seven. At the thought of the young Borg, her  
depression deepened. "I've made a mess of too many  
lives," she whispered. "My magick is hurting too many  
people. I never should have agreed to what Neelix  
asked."

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand in comfort.  
"Take that back, Marie. Your magick hasn't hurt anyone.  
I have never seen Commander Chakotay so happy as he  
is now with Sam." He squeezed, "Your magick also was  
rumored to have saved the Captain from that crewman  
who attacked her. How can you say it has hurt so many  
people?"

"Do you know what my magick has done?" She finally  
turned to look at him, let him see the tears slipping down  
her cheeks. "The captain refuses to admit her feelings  
for the man she loves. David feels he'll never be good  
enough for the woman he loves. Seven doesn't  
understand her feelings, nor her gift. And now I've  
dragged y-- Never mind."

"What do you mean you dragged....who? Me?" Harry  
questioned. He let what he said hang in the air for  
several minutes. He turned her palm face up and began  
to trace her life line softly with his thumb. "You know  
what I think, Marie? I think you need to relax." He  
paused, waiting for a response. He went on, after  
watching her shiver slightly. "I know exactly how you  
need to relax as well." He let that hang between them for  
a moment. "How about you come over for dinner, my  
replicator rations, and use my tub?" Harry was playing  
his trump card as he knew that she only had a shower in  
her smaller quarters. There were privileges being a senior  
officer, even if she had more rank than him.

A bath. A real bath. No holographic simulation. Real  
water. Real bubbles. She ached for that luxury. But at  
what price? Could she possibly accept? This was Harry.  
This was the man she was destined to be with. She  
looked at him, saw the sincerity in his eyes. Warm brown  
eyes, full of compassion....and something more. "I don't  
know, Harry. I wouldn't want to intrude." She shivered  
at his touch against her hand, but hadn't the strength to  
remove it.

"You wouldn't be intruding, and you know it. How long  
has it been since you allowed yourself to immerse in the  
real liquid silk of a bubble bath." Harry chuckled. "I will  
even be a gentleman and desert my quarters if  
necessary."

She thought about it for a long minute, debating the pros  
and cons of the situation. She needed the comfort of a  
long soak in a hot bath, especially now. This last set of  
visions drained her more than she'd ever thought  
possible. Finally, she tentatively smiled at him. "Okay,  
Harry, I accept."

Harry smiled. That was one battle he had won. She  
wouldn't know what hit her. "How about 1900 hours,  
Marie?"

"1900 hours would be perfect," she replied, then realized  
how soon it would be. "Um, do I need to bring  
anything?" She thought to herself, *I'll have to take a  
shower and look nice before I go to see him.* She  
laughed unconsciously at the thought. Taking a shower  
to take a bath.

"No, just bring your beautiful self." Harry said as he  
chuckled.

At that, she blushed. Feeling a surge of emotions for the  
young man, her hand tightened around his for a brief  
moment before she stood. "I -- I should go get my things  
ready for my bath. 1900 hours is rather soon."

She felt Harry's hand tighten around hers, lift it to his  
lips, barely brushing her knuckles. "I wait with bated  
breath, my lady," he murmured, then released her hand.

***

Kathryn lay sprawled on her bed. It had been a long time  
since she had allowed herself to cry this hard. She teared  
up now and then, but her body racked with sobs. She  
didn't know what to do, she felt so alone. Her mind  
reached out, the buzz of him was there, but nothing more.  
Gods her body ached for him, but it could not be.  
"Tuvok," Kathryn whispered softly to the empty dark  
room. If her crew could see her now, they would laugh  
seeing Kathryn Janeway brought to the point of  
breaking. She needed to collect herself, but her heart  
ached for the one thing she could not let herself have. If  
Chakotay had been problematic, Tuvok was even more  
so.

And the thought of Chakotay brought back her earlier  
revelation, and its companion pain. As much as she'd  
wanted Chakotay, wanted him in her life, it paled in  
comparison to the feelings she felt for Tuvok. The man  
was just....hers. She knew deep down that he was hers if  
she would but give the word. But she couldn't bring  
herself to say that word. She felt fear in the face of the  
depths their union could have; and betrayal of a dear  
friend. If they got home, what would T'Pel think?  
Kathryn realized that T'Pel, being Vulcan, was trained not  
to have any emotions on that, but she also knew that  
deep down inside Vulcans did feel. They just  
suppressed it.

The desire for him was at the most basic of levels.  
Kathryn just ached to reach out and touch him. It was an  
insane craving of the likes she had never experienced  
before. Tears streamed down her face as she lay,  
sprawled on her bed. She shivered with cold, the cold of  
loneliness, the cold of a body long denied the heat of  
another being. The shivering traveled down her body,  
till it was so violent that one could not tell the difference  
between it and the sobs that wracked through her.  
Kathryn whispered his name unconsciously,  
wishing..hoping..wanting him there.

Then amazingly he was. Strong arms wrapped around  
her body, his hand traveled to touch her face. The skin  
on skin contact, brought his essence inside of her mind.  
Tuvok sat there, holding Kathryn's shaking body,  
allowing her to feel his presence in her mind. "You are  
not alone Kathryn. You will never be alone." If the  
Vulcans feared anything, it was this. They understood  
the need, not to be alone.

She barely registered the words, focusing more on the  
emotions involved, on his touch, his essence  
surrounding and filling her. And then his words  
penetrated her mind. "You are not alone." Chakotay  
said that to her, so many times. And again, the sense of  
betrayal rocked her near senseless. Tears sprang forth  
again, and she curled herself tighter to his chest, wishing  
only to melt into his body, become one with him, ease the  
pain and guilt battering at her already bruised heart.

"Do not cry so, Kathryn, there is no need," his voice,  
whether physical or mental, soothed her weary soul. He  
felt her turmoil. Surprisingly, he had none. He had  
already resolved his feelings for T'Pel. And as for  
Chakotay....the man had given up this incredible woman  
of his own volition. There was no need for guilt or  
betrayal there. If only he could convince Kathryn of the  
same.

Tuvok grabbed Kathryn's face between his hands and  
rolled her under his body so he had her pinned. He felt  
her softness mold against him, as he continued to caress  
her face. "Kathryn," He whispered, his fingers splayed  
against her cheek and forehead. His mind reached out to  
her, to show her she wasn't alone. "My mind to your  
mind, your thoughts to my thoughts." Tuvok's voice  
said softly.

She struggled against him at first, at the sound of those  
words. But the feel of his warm weight atop her, and that  
growing buzz that was his presence in her mind,  
overcame her and she lay silent. She reminded herself to  
take deep breaths, to keep the oxygen supply fresh. She  
felt his presence within her mind, welcomed it with a loud  
sob, eyes fluttering shut.

*Tuvok*

*Yes, I am with you, Kathryn.*

*Don't leave me.* Kathryn's mind pleaded. *Everyone I  
have ever loved has deserted me. There is no one now.*

*I am here, Kathryn. I will never leave. You are not  
alone.* His mind reached out to comfort her, as his body  
vainly attempted to.

Fear continued to wash over Kathryn, as she fought her  
feelings for Tuvok. *Everyone leaves....T'Pel.*

Tuvok allowed her access to his memories of the  
arranged marriage, one necessary to combat the curse  
known as pon farr. *I won't leave you, Kathryn. I can't  
leave you, not now...not in this lifetime.* Tuvok's  
physical body gathered her closer into himself, and  
finally she snuggled into him. *You have fought so long  
and hard, to get us back to our families, Kathryn. No one  
seems to have given any thought to you. Rest, Kathryn,  
rest and let me bear your burdens if only for this one  
night.*

Kathryn sighed heavily, and burrowed her face in his  
chest, his heart lulling her into the sleep she needed,  
safe, protected....loved.

***

Marie looked into the duffle bag one last time, verifying  
its contents. Satisfied, she zipped it up, then quickly left  
toward Harry's quarters. She was running late, and felt  
nervous as hell. Outside his door, she rang the chime  
and waited to enter. Fear crept around her heart. *What  
are you doing, Marie? Playing with fire?* her mind  
taunted. *Go back to your quarters. Beg out of this. Tell  
him you've got a headache. This isn't right.*

Before she could rebut against herself, the door slid open  
to reveal Harry standing there. He wore tan slacks and a  
cream colored top. He looked heavenly. And just  
behind him, she could see the flicker of candles lighting  
the room.

Harry bowed in a courtly manner. A soft grin bespoke of  
a secret that he was hiding. "Come in, mon amie." He  
smiled and indicated that she should enter. The candles  
flickered on the wall of the main living area. The room  
was scented with roses, but she could not find the  
source. "Would you care for something to eat now, or  
perhaps would you like to eat in the bath, madam?"  
Harry continued to make a exaggerated production of the  
whole fair. Soft jazz played in the background.

She smiled hesitantly, bit her lower lip. "If you don't  
mind, I'd really like that soak in the bath, then we could  
eat....unless you have dinner ready." She watched him,  
unconsciously clutching the bag in her hands. She  
wanted to soak...wanted to eat...wanted to run...wanted  
to wrap herself in his arms and never leave.

Harry only smiled warmly and replied. "Your bath is  
already waiting. I took the liberty of adding a few things  
to it, if you don't mind."

Marie hesitantly looked towards where she knew the  
bathroom lay, question in her eyes. Light flickered from  
within, a telltale sign of even more candles. She smiled at  
him then, trying to hide her nervousness. "No, I don't  
mind. Um, I brought a change of clothes, nothing fancy.  
I hope it's okay?"

Harry walked towards the bathroom, as if to show her  
where it was. "Comfort is the name of the game, Marie.  
Just enjoy yourself is all I ask. You need to be babied a  
little."

At those words, she felt some of her fear dissipate. She  
followed him through the bedroom, purposely averting  
her eyes from his bed, then into the bathroom. She  
stopped just inside the doorway. There was his bathtub,  
filled with steaming, bubble-filled water, flickering  
candles the only illumination. "Oh, Harry," she  
breathed, inhaling the soft scent of roses. "This is  
wonderful. Thank you." Impulsively she hugged him.

Harry placed a strong large hand on Marie's shoulder  
and squeezed in a friendly manner. "I just want you to  
enjoy it. This whole magick thing has taken a lot out of  
you." He pulled out a basket of scented soaps and big  
huge bath sponges. Harry looked up and caught her  
eye. "You know you have an open invitation to use it  
any time you like."

She blushed at that, eyes averted to the tub. "Thank  
you, Harry," she finally replied. She set down her bag  
and began picking through the basket of soaps and  
sponges, searching for ones that she liked.

Harry turned and left the bathroom. She soon heard him,  
rustling about the room. A soft clarinet began to  
accompany the jazz. Marie smiled, he was practicing for  
the goddess knows what. She slipped out of her clothes,  
and into the hot water. A loud sigh escaped her lips,  
tears welling in her eyes. She needed this, needed this  
release. And somehow, knowing that Harry had offered  
it made it even more poignant a moment. She knew they  
were destined to be together, knew that she felt more  
than friendship for the handsome young man. Did he  
feel the same way? Leaning back, she rested her head  
against the small pillow, eyes closing as she breathed  
slow and deep, drinking in the scent of the roses.

Harry continued to play his clarinet. He looked up, and  
his breath caught. A long slender arm, and a delightfully  
arched nose were outlined by the candles in the  
bathroom on the wall. The door had remained open as  
the tub was on the far wall and her privacy was assured.  
Harry choked and his playing stopped.

Marie heard the clarinet stop playing, but said nothing.  
She was far too relaxed to worry about it, and assumed  
Harry was done for the time being. She slid down further  
into the steamy water and let out a loud, contented sigh.  
Harry cleared his throat. Perhaps....he walked over and  
picked up a tray of fresh whole strawberries and whipped  
cream. "Marie, would you like me to bring you  
something to eat? I have some strawberries here." He  
called out. Then he wondered how he would get them to  
her without invading her space. She was strong on that  
too.

She barely heard his voice on the edge of her  
consciousness. The hot water and soothing music had  
lulled her into a deeply relaxed state. She was nearly  
asleep already, and did nothing to fight the fact that she  
was about to fall asleep in the man's bathroom.

Concerned with the lack of response, Harry stood closer  
to the door to the bathroom. "Marie," his voice filled  
with concern. "Are you all right in there?"

She drifted further into the peaceful bliss of oblivion.  
Her entire body relaxed into the water, all the stress of  
late dissipating into the hot water. She wanted nothing  
more than to stay like this forever....and be wrapped in  
Harry's arms.

"Marie," Harry peeked around the corner of the door.  
He looked down and saw that her eyes were shut. He  
walked up to her. The bubbles hiding, what a side of him  
so desperately wanted to see. He forced himself not to  
think of what kind of state she was in under the soft  
foamy blanket. He leaned down, and unconsciously  
brushed a wet strand of red hair away from her face.  
"Marie, wake up."

Unconsciously, she leaned her face toward his hand,  
sighing softly. "Oui, mon amour?" she murmured in her  
sleep, nuzzling at the palm of his hand.

Harry's comm badge picked up the french and translated  
it. "Yes, my love." His eyes widened in surprise.  
"Marie, it isn't safe to fall asleep in the tub." He leaned  
even closer to her unconsciously, as he squatted on the  
floor by her.

Suddenly, she gasped and sat straight up, waking with a  
start. "What? What happened?" she murmured,  
blinking several times. She turned to stare at him, found  
his concerned face so close, so enticing.... But then  
reason returned and Marie realized where she was, what  
she was doing.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. No worries." Harry smiled,  
and didn't hint at the deep feelings threatening to push  
up from inside of him. He presented a bowl heaped with  
red fruit. "I just brought you something to eat."

Suddenly realizing her naked state, she slid back down  
into the inviting water, the bubbles concealing her flesh  
again. She watched him set the bowl on the edge of the  
tub. Carefully, she reached out a hand toward him,  
gently touched his cheek in thanks. And the image  
popped into her head again. The two of them, wrapped  
in each other's arms, each other's love. Nothing would  
break  
that bond of theirs, short of death they were as one. "Um, thank you,  
Harry,"  
she replied. As he stood to leave, a sort of panic overwhelmed her.  
"Harry? Please stay? Talk to me." At his confused look, she continued.  
"I don't  
want to be alone right now."

Harry sat on the plush floor mat, and leaned against the wall. He ached  
to join her in the tub, but knew that wasn't what she had meant. His  
voice rasped with the desire he was fighting, "What would you like to talk  
about?"

*Goddess, I want you in this tub with me, holding me close,* she thought.  
"I don't care. Just talk to me. Let me know that there's someone here,  
so I can rest in peace and safety." She knew she'd fall asleep again at  
the soft sound of his voice. He relaxed her, yet awoke all new stresses  
in her, stresses she didn't mind.

Harry leaned forward to grab a sponge she was trying to reach. "You are  
safe, nothing will happen to you as long as I am around." He said with a  
note of humor in his voice. She didn't know how deadly serious he was  
when he said that. In the few short weeks since his fortune, he had  
rapidly fallen in love with her.

She looked up into his eyes, saw into his soul, saw his sincerity. Tears  
welled in her eyes and she reached up to touch his cheek again. She'd seen  
it.  
He felt as she did. A part of her rejoiced. "Harry, I..."

Harry wordlessly reached up and brushed her soft full lips with the pad of  
his thumb. Marie's eyes dilated in response. "Shhhh..." He whispered  
huskily.  
"No worries, remember. No stress." Marie could see his own eyes dilate  
in  
response. His intense gaze sent shivers down her spine. He continued.  
"I can't have you getting yourself all worked up now, can I? You came  
here to relax, so relax." His fingertips trailed up her cheek to brush  
away the wet strands of hair that clung to her face. He continued to map  
her face with his palm.

Marie reveled in the feel of his hand on her face. She breathed deeply,  
his unique scent mixing with the roses in an oddly comforting combination.  
She leaned back further in the tub, eyes closing. "You are too good for  
me," she murmured, sleep calling her again.

Harry chuckled softly. "Come on, Marie, you can't sleep in the bath. If  
you keep your eyes open I will tell you my deepest and darkest secrets."

She was so tired, but the promise of his deepest, darkest secrets called  
to her. She cracked open an eye. "Deepest, darkest secrets? Like what?"  
She shifted slightly and reached for a strawberry, daintily munching on  
it.

Harry leaned back against the wall. "Well..." His voice trailed  
suggestively.  
"What kind of deep dark secrets would you like to know? Not that I have  
a lot  
of them mind you." He winked at her.

She couldn't help but smile herself. His good mood was contagious. "I  
want to know all of them. Your darkest secrets, your deepest desires...."  
Her own voice trailed off seductively. Her eyes locked onto his as she  
grabbed for a strawberry and gently bit into it, a bit of the juice  
running down her chin.

Harry laughed, and closed his eyes. "My deepest desires, I don't know if  
you could handle listening to that given where we both are sitting." He  
continued to chuckle.

Her eyes closed and she delicately swiped her tongue along her chin,  
picking up the juice. Then she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Oh,  
but there are many things I can handle, Harry. You'd be surprised." She  
chuckled, a low throaty sound. "Come on, Harry, tell me."

Harry rose to the challenge. "Well, one of my deepest darkest secrets you  
already know, but don't realize it."

She looked at him, curiosity killing her. She wracked her brain, trying  
to figure out what he meant, but came up with nothing....unless he  
meant.... "I don't understand, Harry. What do I know already?" She  
leaned forward again, the bubbles building up around her, shielding her  
bare skin from him.

Harry's face filled with mirth. "Well your sitting in my..." he  
emphasized the next words, "...my deepest darkest secret. You're using  
things, that sometimes I use. I am only missing one piece and I could be  
sitting where you are right now." He chuckled as Marie slowly realized  
what he was saying.

She smiled slowly, the look lighting up her face. "Well, I never said you  
couldn't join me." Her voice was seductive, dangerously low. Suddenly,  
she realized what she said...and how she'd said it. A deep blush crept  
along her cheeks and she slid back from him. "I -- I'm sorry, Harry, I  
didn't mean..."

Then Marie saw a side of Harry that most people didn't know existed. Gone  
was the happy boyish figure, and the man came through in his eyes.  
"Marie," his voice soft and husky, "My grandmother was Japanese. To the  
Japanese, bathing is a great art that is shared." Harry watched Marie's  
eyes widen ever so slightly. "If you have no problems with it, I have no  
problem getting into that tub with you." He didn't add that he didn't  
exactly know if coed bathing beyond the family was part of that tradition.

She stared at him for a moment, debating what to answer.  
She knew she wanted him in the tub..but to what end?  
The way he was talking...it sounded safe. And right  
now, she needed safe. A tentative smile lit her face. "I  
have no problems with it, Harry," came her soft reply.

Harry still couldn't fathom the insane, outrageous need  
that he had inside of him for this woman. He turned the  
lights down lower and asked. "So, Marie, if you could do  
anything at all, anything your heart desired what would it  
be?" He tried not to think that beneath those very  
bubbles her soft naked body would be right up against  
his. Marie looked up at Harry, trying to keep her eyes on  
the back of his head. "You know what I would want to  
do. Right now all I would want to do is be able to safely  
fall asleep in this nice hot bath."

***

Seven stepped out of the regeneration alcove. She  
couldn't stand it. She began wandering the corridors  
of  
Voyager and finally found herself outside Sickbay.  
With  
a slight bit of trepidation, she entered, but found the  
facility empty. "Computer, activate EMH."

The hologram appeared. "Please state the  
nature...." His  
voice trailed off as he saw Seven standing there.  
She  
looked forlorn, lost, afraid. He longed to take her in  
his  
arms, comfort her. But she would never accept it.  
So he  
stood his ground. "Good evening, Seven.":

"Doctor -- David, I must speak with you."

"And I you." He looked at her for a long moment.  
"Why don't we go to my office? There's more  
privacy  
there."

She nodded, began walking toward the small room,  
acutely aware of his eyes following her. The feeling  
comforted her; but that knowledge frightened her. She  
began to pace his office as he came in, closed the door,  
opaqued the windows. She couldn't go through another  
dream like she'd had. It had terrified her. "Doctor, I  
require something to keep these visions away. I do not  
wish to have them anymore." Seven's voice was firm in  
her resolve, but her body language told a different tale.  
She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

It was then that David realized--in his shock of seeing  
her--that she had forgone the customary bun, and left her  
hair down. He'd forgotten how long her hair was, how  
silky it looked in the light. Shaking his head slightly, he  
voiced his concern. "What visions are you having,  
Seven? Can you tell me about them?" He was curious.  
Wondered if she'd seen anything more about him.  
Seven turned away from him to stare at the window that  
normally gave David a perfect view of all of sickbay. She  
didn't want to tell him the nature of the dreams. They  
were just far too personal. "I do not wish to talk about  
the nature of these dreams David, just merely to inform  
you that they are disturbing. I wish for them to be gone.  
There is a medicine called..." She continued to ramble off  
the scientific names, and things she required.

David stared at her. The drugs she requested were  
highly addictive if their use wasn't carefully monitored.  
And they had side effects that he couldn't allow his  
Seven to suffer through. "I'm sorry, Seven, but I can't  
allow you to take those drugs. They will cause you more  
problems than your visions." He looked at her sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Seven, but I can't do what you ask."

Seven jerked her head around and stared at him directly  
in the eye. "You and I both know there is no conclusive  
evidence that they will act that way on my Borg modified  
body." She desperately did not want to see her  
shipmates get hurt over and over again. She didn't want  
to experience those awful feelings of need again and  
again either.

"I'm sorry, Seven, but I will not allow you to take those  
drugs. Borg modifications or no, you are still a human  
being. And I know what the effects will be on your  
body." He ached to take her in his arms, to comfort her,  
make her forget the nightmarish visions. He only wished  
he knew what they were.

Seven's eyes tightened in irritation. "I do know what  
effects these visions will have on my body. I will not  
regenerate until they are gone." She paused then spat  
out more. "You are a doctor, your oath requires you help  
me."

"My oath requires me to help, not harm," he said  
defensively. "I am sorry if your visions are bothering  
you. Marie has offered to help you, as have I. Why do  
you always resist help?"

Seven caught his eye, "You call talking about my  
feelings help? They will only bring up more pain. It is  
the pain I want to eliminate." Seven replied  
incredulously. Unconsciously she began to rub her  
temple, and a moan slipped out from her lips. The soft  
moan of pain was unmistakable.

David was instantly at her side at that sound. He took  
her in his arms, held her close. "You're going to be  
alright, Seven," he murmured.

Afraid of the pleasure and need washing through her  
body, Seven pushed him away. "How dare you touch me  
without permission!" She jerked backwards in terror. It  
seems she was so terrified that her body refused to  
move. Then she moaned in pain again, her temples  
feeling as if they were on fire.

"Seven!" he hissed. "What is wrong?" He reached for a  
tricorder, began scanning her. "Talk to me, Seven!"

Seven's eyes glassed over, as if she was in some far  
place. "No," she cried softly. "No, don't do that. It  
hurts her can't you see.....Chakotay no. Don't...she isn't  
ready to deal with it." Seven's voice, while full of pain,  
was much softer than normal. Gone was the Borg  
confidence, her voice reflected the woman she had  
become.

"Who's not ready to deal with what yet, Seven?" he  
asked softly, moving to her side, a gentle hand on her  
shoulder. "What do you see, Seven?"

Seven screamed. "No, have to stop him. Hold it a secret  
until her heart heals." The glassiness of her eyes  
disappeared. "I am sorry, doctor, I have to go." She  
went to stand, but David's hand held her firm. She had  
Borg strength, but even that wasn't strong enough to  
rival a hologram.

"You're going nowhere until you tell me what you saw.  
What's going on, Seven?" His eyes bored into hers,  
searching for the answers.

"The Captain, she is in danger. I have to tell Chakotay  
not to tell her." She fought David like a crazy woman,  
attempting to get away from the need, the helplessness,  
that his touch made her feel.

At her words, David let go of her arms, shocked at the  
thought of the captain in jeopardy. His scientific mind  
refusing to believe the power of what she was seeing.  
"Seven, what are you talking about?"

"I have to stop him. Please, don't stop me!" she cried,  
running out of the room. She ran blindly down the hall,  
taunted by visions of Chakotay revealing what he  
shouldn't. And then she found him in the turbolift.  
"Commander!" Her voice was high, frightened. "Please!  
Do not do this!"

***

David hit his comm badge. "The Doctor to Lieutenant  
Marie Lacouix. Please come in." Sickbay was filled with  
the sound of running bath water.

***

Chakotay looked at Seven. "Do what Seven?" The  
puzzlement was clearly written on his face. "I was just on  
my way to see the Captain."

"You cannot tell the captain yet, she is NOT ready to  
hear it. Her heart hasn't healed yet." She pleaded with  
him, with her voice, her eyes, her body. She feared the  
results of his disclosure.

Guilt from his choice at the fair, surfaced again. "What  
do you mean? Her heart hasn't healed? I thought she  
had accepted my choice."

"Acceptance and healing do not go hand in hand,  
Commander. You of all people should know that." Her  
voice took on an odd tone. There was a look in her eyes  
that worried him.

***

Harry finally realized the annoying sound intruding upon  
his fantasy was the comm system, paging Marie. He  
gently shook her shoulder. "Marie, wake up. The doc's  
hailing you."

"EMH to Lieutenant Lacouix. Please respond."

Marie jerked awake. "Lacouix to EMH. What can I do  
for you, Doctor?" the water stopped suddenly.

"It's Seven, I think she has been having those psychic  
visions. This last one had her in physical pain. Can you  
come talk to her?" The Doctor spoke into the silence of  
Sickbay.

***

Confused Chakotay probed deeper, "What do you mean  
she hasn't healed though? She's not ready to accept that  
I love Sam Wildman." He fingered the now empty pocket  
that had just recently held a diamond engagement band.

Seven nodded. "She is far from ready, Commander. This  
will only hurt her to hear it from you right now."

***

"I'll be there as soon as I can," the EMH heard Marie  
say. Then he heard, "Harry, I'm going to need some dry  
clothes. Can I borrow something of yours?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. Something about  
having a woman this beautiful dressing in his clothes  
shook him to his core. "Sure, let me get you something."  
He pulled himself out of the bath water and roughly dried  
off. The white fuzzy towel loosely tied around his lower  
half.

Sleepily Marie pulled herself out of the water, and  
grabbed for Harry's terry robe. She wrapped it around  
her wet form. She leaned her head against the wall and  
yawned. A nice soft warm bed sounded a lot better than  
dealing with Seven of Nine's newfound powers.

***

Chakotay nodded. Deep in his heart Kathryn Janeway  
would always have a special place. He didn't ever want  
to hurt her, knowing his actions had caused her to suffer  
unnecessarily. He had screwed up in how he had chosen  
to deal with his feelings for Samantha. He wouldn't  
screw up again, now that he had just asked Sam to marry  
him.

"She's agreed to marry you?" Seven suddenly asked  
him, eyes narrowing. "You have not been together very  
long. How can you be sure marriage is best now?"

***

"Hey, sleepy head," Harry said softly, gently shaking  
her shoulder. "Come on, I've put out some clothes for  
you."

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, stretching slowly.

"When you're done with Seven, I -- I want you to come  
back here, okay?"

Marie found the exhaustion that her body felt. "Yes."  
She muttered. She stumbled towards the bed where  
Harry had left things for her to change into. She didn't  
realize that he was right behind her when she dropped  
her robe. She lifted the long shirt and held it to her nose.  
She inhaled. This she did for long moments, as if she  
was in a distant land.

Harry turned around as not to frighten her. He also  
didn't want her to know just how badly she affected him.  
"Marie," He said. When she didn't respond, he  
continued. "I think I better come with you."

***

Chakotay sighed heavily. "It's not your place to draw  
that conclusion, I will trust your judgement on telling the  
Captain though." This judgment had to do more with his  
insecurities about hurting Kathryn yet again, than  
Seven's ability to read people. "Sam and I are ready. We  
are in love. Naomi needs a father." He muttered under  
his breath.

"The girl is doing fine without a father so far," Seven  
said softly. Then she dropped the conversation,  
swaying dizzily.

"Seven? Are you alright?" Chakotay was concerned.

***

"Come with me?" she asked, slipping into the shirt.  
"Why?" She felt very calm, comfortable in the large, soft  
shirt that smelled of Harry. His scent surrounded her,  
warmed her throughout.

***

Kathryn awoke slowly to the sound of the door chime.  
Carefully, she slipped out of Tuvok's arms, glad he kept  
sleeping. She answered the door, yawning, to find Sam  
Wildman standing there. A pang of fear cut through her  
heart at the sight of Sam's face. "Hello, Samantha. What  
can I do for you?" She hoped her voice was steadier  
than her heart.

Sam Wildman looked like a woman on the way to the  
Guillotine. "I wanted to ask you something, Captain,  
something deeply important. I hope I am not disturbing  
you." She glanced slightly over to the door that led into  
the Captain's sleeping area.

***

Seven crumbled to the ground. Chakotay crouched  
down, "Chakotay to sickbay, medical emergency." All  
Seven could do was scream.

***

Marie stumbled along the corridor, her tired body  
screaming for sleep. She didn't know what was wrong  
with her. She had never been this sleepy in all of her life.  
She had to get to Seven. Her sleepiness stole from her  
sense of urgency. Then she heard Seven's scream.  
Marie's eyes flew open, and she took off. The surprised  
Harry took off after her.

***

"What would you like to ask, Samantha?" She couldn't  
bring herself to call the woman what Chakotay did.  
Sam....the connotations it brought when Chakotay said  
the name nearly killed Kathryn. She'd been so sure  
Chakotay was the one...how could anyone else come  
close to him? How could Tuvok?

***

"EMH to Chakotay. What's wrong, Commander?" Then  
he heard Seven's screams. "Seven? Seven, what's  
wrong?"

"DAVID!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" she screamed, doubled  
over in pain.

David, shocked that she had called him by name, could  
only reply, "I am on my way, Commander."

Marie hunched over Seven. "Look at me," she ordered.  
Instinctively Seven looked up. Marie pressed her palm  
up to Seven's. "Now concentrate." Seven's eyes shot  
directly into hers.

Chakotay didn't know how Marie had so instantaneously  
appeared. He was just grateful that she appeared to  
know what to do.

"Listen to me, Seven," Marie's soft voice penetrated the  
haze of pain. "Will your vision to me, send it to me. I  
can handle it, Seven, better than you can." She felt the  
younger woman's fear, felt the sincere desire to end the  
visions. And then, she saw what Seven saw...and stared  
at Chakotay. "Go! Stop Sam from saying anything to the  
captain. Now! Before it's too late."

Harry stared at her as she took the sobbing young  
woman in her arms, soothing gently.

***

Sam nervously twisted the glittering ring on her finger,  
trying to find a way to ask her question. "Um, well, I was -  
- I mean, Chakotay and I -- we, uh--" She took a deep  
breath. "We've been doing a lot of talking, and we...."

"And you what?" Kathryn asked, not wanting to hear  
what the woman would say, but wanting this visit over  
with.

***

Chakotay stared at Marie, then ran toward Kathryn's  
quarters, praying he'd get there in time. He impatiently  
tapped in his access code, nearly knocking Sam over as  
he flew in. "Sam, don't say anything!"

***

"I am sorry Captain, I really shouldn't be beating around  
the bush." Sam continued.

"Just spit it out." Kathryn replied.

"Chakotay asked me to marry him, and as you're the  
Captain..." Sam's voice trailed at Chakotay opened the  
door and told her to stop.

The pure pain of betrayal washed over Kathryn's face.  
Her eyes widened in shock. She looked down at her feet  
and froze. No, this couldn't be happening.

Chakotay ran over to Kathryn. "Kathryn speak to me."  
He glanced back at Sam, who also had bent down to see  
if the Captain was okay. "We should have waited, she  
wasn't ready for this."

Then a voice, more cold than stoic cut through their  
concerned words. "I think the logical course of action  
would be for you two to leave." Chakotay looked up to  
see the tall Vulcan standing in Kathryn's bed room door.

Chakotay almost did a double take. While Tuvok's  
demeanor was all stoic Vulcan, his eyes betrayed the lack  
of control he had over his emotions at that point. He  
watched as Tuvok moved to Kathryn's side, gently set  
her on the couch. He could see something there, more  
than friendship...as if the fact that the Vulcan had  
emerged from Kathryn's bedroom wasn't enough. Clearly  
shaken by the sight before him, Chakotay grabbed for  
Sam and began toward the door. "I'm sorry, Kathryn.  
Perhaps we can discuss this later," he sputtered,  
needing more than anything to leave that room, leave the  
haunted look in Kathryn's eyes.

Chakotay grabbed Sam's hand and left. Yes, there was  
something more than friendship there, but he didn't know  
how two sided it was. Kathryn wouldn't explore  
relationship possibilities with him, then why would she  
explore a relationship with a married man. Chakotay  
noticed the look of horror in Sam's face. He tilted her  
face up and brushed a kiss across her eyelids. "Don't  
worry, everything will be just fine."

***

David picked up the unconscious Seven in his arms.  
She had promptly lost  
consciousness after transmitting her vision to Marie.

"I think it would be a good idea if she visited me every couple of days  
after this. She needs to practice, so this doesn't happen again." Marie,  
exhausted by the experience, told him. She had watched Chakotay come out  
of Kathryn's quarters. As Harry helped her to stand, she closed her eyes  
and concentrated.

***

Tuvok sat next to Kathryn, gently tracing the curve of her cheek.  
*Kathryn, listen to me,* he sent across the bond they now shared.

She looked up at him, dazed shock voiding her face of any other emotions.  
She wouldn't even allow herself the pain of the betrayal now. "What,  
Tuvok?"  
Barely heard. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

*You are not alone, Kathryn. I will never leave you.*

"That's what they all say."

And the tears stared anew.

***

Marie felt the captain's shock, Tuvok's worry. And she felt the shocked  
hurt from Chakotay. But she couldn't feel pity for Chakotay. He'd made  
his own choices. Now he had to live with them. Suddenly, she felt  
lightheaded, the force of her exertion overwhelming her. She was grateful  
Harry's arms were around her, or she'd have been on the floor in a heap.

Harry glanced at the tired Marie. "Let's get you to bed, and no, you're  
not  
staying by yourself tonight. Even if I have to sleep on the floor, you're  
staying where I can keep an eye on you." Harry's voice laced with the  
threat filtered in through the cloudy haze. Marie was unable to respond,  
only nod.  
Harry picked her up in his arms and walked back to his quarters. Things  
would  
be back to normal once she got a good night's rest.

***

Never get involved with a married man, even in the most dire of  
circumstances.  
That's what her mother always told her. Kathryn pulled away from his  
touch  
even though she wanted nothing more than to stay in it. "How can I  
believe that, Tuvok? You're married, and Vulcan marriages are an  
institution unto themselves." Kathryn turned away from him, but this  
didn't stop him from coming up behind her. His strong arms wrapped her in  
a desperate embrace.

"T'Pel will understand. She said as much in her letter to me. I can no  
longer feel her." Tuvok turned her in his tight embrace, and placed her  
hand upon his cheek. "I can no longer feel her in here. She is gone to  
me."

Kathryn stared up at him. "Please don't lie to me, Tuvok. I don't think  
I could handle that...not on top of everything else."

Tuvok looked down into her troubled eyes. "I am Vulcan, I am incapable of  
lying, as you well know. I say nothing that I do not mean." He paused a  
second, looking into her eyes again, reveling in the touch of her mind  
against his, however tentative. "Believe me when I say that T'Pel is no  
longer a threat to you. She would approve of this, Kathryn. She has  
always thought highly of you."

Kathryn began to speak, but Tuvok silenced her with the gentlest, softest  
of kisses. It was no more than the barest touch of skin to skin.

Kathryn gasped, her body screamed for more contact. In that second  
everything that Tuvok was shot through her mind. His commitment was  
foremost. She had been afraid that because he could walk so calmly away  
from T'Pel, that he would do the same to her. Kathryn saw his lonely  
battle with his emotions, the first day he could not feel his beloved  
wife.  
Vulcans could be great recluses, but they feared being  
alone within their own mind.

"You must sleep, Kathryn. In the morning you will feel  
better." He added something with his mind. *Don't build  
your wall up again.* Transitions in a relationship were  
never easy. It would take time for her to trust him as a  
man, but her strong arms around his neck told him that  
he had gotten someplace.

Tuvok picked her up in his arms, unwilling to allow her  
own feet to carry her to bed. She pulled her face into the  
crook of his neck, tears still falling down her face. At the  
touch of their bare skin, he knew with certainty that the  
Kathryn he loved would survive this. At the touch of  
their bare skin, Kathryn knew that at least for tonight she  
wouldn't have to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lor's Author's Notes: My humblest apologies that  
this  
took so long. I was attempting to finish my thesis  
and  
apply to PhD programs–it paid off :-). Here is our  
third  
installment to the Fortune's series.

Stormwriter's Author's Notes: It took a while to get  
Lor  
going on writing this part. It was originally going to  
be a  
Christmas story, then got pushed back to New  
Year's,  
and now is being finished/posted after Easter. But I  
think it was worth the wait. We also wrote this part  
differently this time. Instead of live writing on mIRC,  
we  
did it in sections. Lor covered the J/Tuv stuff, and I  
took  
everything else basically. It was difficult, as I wrote  
my  
stuff before she did hers, but I think it still worked  
out  
okay in the end.

Series: Voyager

Rated: PG-13 (or even PG)

Codes: J/Tuv, P/T, EMH/7, C/Wildman, K/f (yes I know  
there is to many of them)

Summary: Kathryn gives an engagement party for  
Chakotay and Sam Wildman. Several things are revealed,  
and Kathryn finally lets go of the past for a more hopeful  
future.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom own ST: Voyager and the  
ST universe. In our humble opinion they don't deserve  
it, and that the writers need to take serious lessons from  
CC and Joss Whedon.

~~~~~~~~~~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~~~~~~~

Fortune 3: Ring in the New  
by Lor and Stormwriter

Marie grinned impishly as she saw Neelix walk into her  
quarters. The last time he'd come to see her, she'd seen  
things perhaps best left unseen, but at the same time,  
she'd seen her own future. "What can I do for you  
today, Neelix?" she asked softly.

Neelix smiled at her. "I know that others had a chance to  
get their fortunes read at the party, and I was  
wondering?" His voice trailed off a little. "I was  
wondering since I was so busy with the party, if you  
could spare the time to do a reading for me. . ."

Marie's smile grew and she motioned toward the table set  
up in the corner. "By all means, Neelix. I'm sorry we  
didn't get the chance for this at the party." As they sat  
down, she glanced up at him. "I want to thank you for  
talking me into doing the readings. I actually enjoyed  
myself." She looked at the table for a moment. "Any  
particular type of reading you'd like?"

Neelix sat down across from her. "I don't know exactly  
Marie. I think I would like to know if something  
important was going on back at Talax. So far from home,  
and I don't know what is happening to them." He  
twiddled his fingers nervously. "So many horrible things  
could have happened, I guess I just want to know if they  
are okay."

Nodding, Marie reached across the table and took his  
hands in hers. "That's a noble gesture, Neelix," she said,  
then paused, feeling the flash of insight. A confused  
frown crossed her face, followed by that impish smile  
again. "Why, Neelix, you never told me.... How could  
you keep such a thing secret from us all this time?" She  
released one hand to reach for her scrying bowl. "I really  
must try to see them for myself."

And then she reached for the ornate glass bottle of  
water, pouring it into the silver bowl before adding three  
drops of an inky black liquid. The drops quickly colored  
the water, darkening it until the silver of the bowl was  
seen only where there was no water.

Neelix became visibly upset. "Didn't tell you what?" He  
peered into the bowl trying to see what Marie was so  
obviously seeing.

She stared deeply at the water, then spoke in a low voice.  
"Your daughters. Why didn't you say anything?"

Neelix sat there silent, surprised at the words that were  
coming from Marie's mouth. "What do you mean,  
daughters? As in plural? I have no children, let alone  
more than one."

Marie looked up at him, confusion clearly written in her  
brown eyes. "Are you sure? It was such a strong  
impression. I'm hoping to see an image of them in the  
water. Would you like to see them as well?"  
Neelix leaned even more forward in the chair. "What do I  
need to do to see them?" He still was hesitant, as the  
news of daughters was still trying to sink in. "I mean, I  
had a strong relationship with several other women on  
Talax, but I am sure they would have informed me of any  
children."

"Well, let's try and see these daughters of yours.  
Perhaps that will help shed some light on who their  
mother is." Marie took his hands and placed them on the  
table, on either side of the bowl. "Now, Neelix, I want  
you to relax and look into the water. Let your mind relax  
and try to see through it, past it, into your mind's eye. I  
will do the same, and perhaps we can see your  
daughters." Placing her hands on the rim of the bowl,  
she took several deep breaths, unfocussing her eyes on  
the surface of the water. And then one hand strayed  
down to rest on his, connecting her to his consciousness.

Neelix relaxed his mind, the best he knew how. He had  
been trying to learn some of the Vulcan mind relaxation  
and meditating techniques in the Federation Data Base.  
He regulated his breathing and concentrated on seeing  
beyond the bowl in front of him. A vision of his sister  
appeared in his mind's eye, just as it always did when he  
was attempting to practice the techniques.

Marie smiled. She knew about Alixia from past  
conversations of theirs. "Concentrate on your family,  
Neelix," she said softly, moving to rest both of his hands  
on the rim of the bowl, her own covering his, completing  
the link. Now she'd be able to draw on what she'd seen  
earlier and allow it to project onto the inky surface of the  
water.

Within moments, the water rippled slightly and the image  
changed. Alixia was gone, replaced by two young girls,  
identical in every way but the color of their hair. They  
played some sort of game, running and chasing after  
each other, delightedly shrieking.

Echos of laughing children echoed through his head.  
Then a deep, rich voice from his past called to the girls.  
No, Tarria was dead. She died after the last great battle.  
She couldn't be alive. Neelix yanked his hand away from  
the bowl, fearful of what the vision might hold. Marie  
watched as he stared at the bowl in confusion, shaking  
his head slightly. "They -- they look like Tarria. But  
that's not possible. I mean...she would have....but I  
thought she'd died."

"Perhaps not, Neelix," came Marie's gentle reply.  
"Sometimes misinformation is found and thought to be  
true. Perhaps she was afraid to tell you of your  
daughters. Maybe she thought you'd be less than  
pleased?" She didn't know what else to say. She had no  
pat answers to give the paling Talaxian. Before either  
could say anymore, the door chimed and both looked up.  
"Come in," Marie called out, moving to empty the bowl,  
its use now past, but Neelix stopped her. The image of  
his daughters was gone, but still he stared. Marie knew  
it would take some time for this news to sink in. She  
glanced at the door again and smiled. "Hello, Naomi."

"Hi, Marie," came the girl's cheerful voice. "Hi, Uncle  
Neelix."

A warm smiled crossed the Talaxian's face, the girl  
pulling him from his introspection. "Hello there, Naomi.  
How are you this fine day?"

"Fine. Mommy said I could come visit Marie for a  
while....and I have a surprise to tell."

"What's your surprise, mon ami?" Marie asked, moving  
to let Naomi closer.

The girl stood by the table, a secretive smile on her face.  
Carefully, she touched the rim of the bowl with the tip of  
one finger. "Bea Catt says it's lonely where she is. Now  
she comes to play with me."

"Bea Catt? I know of no one on this ship by that name."

"She's my best friend," came the proud reply, then  
quickly followed by, "after you, Uncle Neelix." Then she  
looked at Marie. "She knows you, Marie."

"She does?" Marie asked, playing along. "And just  
when did I meet Bea Catt?"

"At that other party. Remember? When you helped me  
see my vision of Mommy and Chakotay. You told her  
mommy about her that night."

Suddenly it all made sense to Marie. "I think it would be  
a good idea to keep this a secret for now, Naomi. Wait  
until Bea Catt's mommy is ready to tell everyone about  
her."

"Okay." The girl cocked her head to one side, as if  
listening to someone, but neither adult heard anything.  
Then she giggled and said, "Uncle Neelix, I'm supposed  
to tell you that Nanja and Tareena are happy and okay."

He stared at her .

"Naomi?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Nanja and Tareena. Your little  
girls. They come to play with me and Bea Catt  
sometimes." Naomi expected him to be happy, but Neelix  
just stared at her, stunned, then stood and quickly  
backed out of the room without saying a word. Naomi  
turned to look at Marie, saw the look of concern on her  
face. "Marie? Why is Neelix so sad?"

"He's not sad, not really," came the slow reply. "He's  
just worried. He can't go visit his little girls, and I think  
he misses them."

**** **** ****

Harry stood in the corridor, nervously tugging at the  
collar of his sweater while he waited acknowledgment of  
his arrival. Finally, the door slid open and he froze in his  
spot, staring at the young woman before him. "Uh, hi,  
Marie," he stammered, unable to take his eyes off of her  
graceful body leaning against the doorframe. She was  
sheathed in a dress so white it made his eyes ache. The  
stark color set off the pale toffee of her skin in a way that  
appealed him. Just the sight of her bare collarbones  
surrounded by white fur trim brought a broader smile to  
his lips. She wore no jewelry, no adornment in her long,  
wavy hair.

"Hello, Harry," came the soft, cultured reply, her own  
eyes appraisingly running over him. She truly enjoyed  
seeing him in civilian clothes. He had impeccable taste,  
and the pale beige sweater accented the olive tones of  
his ancestry.

"You look wonderful." He held out his hand to her,  
brushed her knuckles with his lips. "Shall we?" he asked  
softly, motioning down the corridor. When she nodded,  
he guided her away with a hand on the small of her back.  
They walked in amiable silence to the turbolift, where  
they met up with Neelix and Naomi Wildman.

"Well hello there, Harry, Marie," came Neelix's exuberant  
voice. "Happy New Year to you both."

"The same to you, Neelix," Marie replied, then looked  
down at Naomi in her jumper of green velvet. "Bonne  
Annee, ma petite ami," she said, smiling.

"Bonne Annee, Marie," she replied. "You look very  
pretty."

"Thank you," came the reply as the 'lift doors opened.  
The quartet stepped out into the corridor, making their  
way into the holodeck. As they entered, Marie's eyes lit  
up. The holodeck had been transformed into a flower  
garden, complete with a fountain and a small duck pond.  
Since it was a nighttime setting, all of the plants were  
strung with lights in various designs, creating a festive,  
romantic atmosphere.

"There's Mommy and Chakotay," Naomi said, then  
dragged Neelix off toward them, leaving the other couple  
behind.

Marie smiled broadly, turning in a slow circle to take in as  
much as she could without leaving her spot. Her mood  
was infectious as Harry grabbed her hand. "Let's go  
exploring, Marie."

**** **** ****

"I'm really not feeling up to a party, Tom."

"We're senior officers, B'Elanna, and it's Chakotay's  
engagement party. We have to make an appearance," he  
replied, turning to face her. His eyes were bright with  
emotion. "Besides, I'd like the chance to show off my  
beautiful fiancee and the first signs of our child."

B'Elanna blushed hotly. "Stop it, Tom." But the smile  
on her face only proved her own excitement over their  
growing child. It had been nearly three months since  
Marie had foretold this child's existence in her life, and  
B'Elanna had been thankful to the young woman ever  
since. Her life was now filled with planning: for  
Chakotay's upcoming wedding to Sam, for her own  
wedding to Tom, for the birth of her child in merely five  
more months.

"We won't stay long if you don't want to, but we owe it  
to them to show up," Tom continued, gently caressing  
the back of her hand with his thumb. "You're  
Chakotay's oldest friend, and he needs your support  
during this. You know how he feels about the Captain  
throwing this party for him and Sam."

She sighed at that. "I know. I just don't know what to  
do about that. She's changed, Tom, she's changed in  
ways that I can't quite put my finger on, but she's not  
the same as she was. Chakotay is completely stymied."  
She shook her head then. "They're both adults, they'll  
work this out on their own. We have our own lives to  
deal with."

**** **** ****

Kathryn smiled as she arranged one final red curl of her  
hair. She had grown her hair back out to its long length,  
feeling more herself once it had finally reached the  
bottom of her shoulder blades. She had chosen to curl it  
tightly for the evening's events. She pulled back the  
sides into diamond studded combs.

Of course the combs weren't real, but they added the  
right touch to the jeweled burgundy velvet gown that  
she wore. The velvet gown fit her snugly, stopping well  
above her knees. The straps were no more than a half an  
inch wide, made out of a rough silk, the banding  
continuing around the low-cut bodice. The suede red  
heels that she wore gave her the appearance of a vibrant  
flame as she walked.

She grabbed a long silk scarf, a shade slightly lighter  
than the dress, and wrapped it around her neck. She  
allowed the ends to trail down the vast ivory expanse of  
her bare back.

Kathryn knew that the party was a bit overboard given  
the past history between her and Chakotay. However, it  
was her chance to say goodbye to him. She needed to  
extricate Chakotay from her system. She needed to show  
herself as well as the ship that it was time to move on.

**** **** ****

David Zimmerman anxiously paced the perimeter of his  
office. Seven was late, and he feared she would back out  
of the arrangement she herself had procured for them this  
evening. It had been she who'd come to this very office  
and requested he escort her to the party, that she hadn't  
wanted to go alone. He was just about to hit his  
commbadge, ask her whereabouts, when she strode into  
Sickbay. He stood in astonishment at the transformation  
that had occurred, and suddenly was no longer upset  
that she was late. Her pale hair, usually twisted into a  
painfully tight bun, was braided and woven with pearls,  
cascading down the back in a large, curling wave. One  
shoulder was tied with a knot of ice blue satin, which  
flowed down to cover the rest of her body in a tight, but  
tasteful sheath whose hem gently brushed the floor as  
she walked toward him. Her eyes were wide, the metal  
arch over her left eye raised slightly.

"Do you not approve, David?" she asked softly. "Did I not dress properly  
for this occasion?"

"No, Seven, you look exquisite, if you really must know," he stammered,  
still stunned by the transformation. He was so used to seeing her in the  
catsuits he 'd designed for her; now he found her taste in attire to be  
truly inspired. "Are--? Are you ready to go?"

Now her more analytical side came out, appraising him. "You are remaining  
in your uniform? You choose not to change your attire to suit the  
occasion?"

"Would you prefer if I did?" His question was sincere. If she wished it,  
he'd change into whatever she wanted.

"I was merely curious. I was led to believe that civilian attire was a  
requisite for this party. I -- might not have chosen an outfit like this  
if I was not required to."

"Are you saying this outfit isn't to your liking? Why did you choose it?"

"I hoped you would like it." The words came out softly, before she really  
had a chance to rethink them. Her cheeks darkened slightly.

"I do like it," he replied honestly, reaching out to take her hand. "I  
like it very much."

**** **** ****

Sam smiled warmly at Chakotay. It didn't matter where they were, she  
couldn't have wished for a better life. Granted, she was still unhappy  
over severing her feelings for Naomi's father, but she knew he'd gone on.  
She just knew.  
And now she had Chakotay.

"Penny for your thoughts," he murmured in her ear as they stood hidden  
behind a small growth of bamboo.

She looked down sheepishly. "I was just thinking of everything that's  
happened. What I'm grateful for right now."

"And that would be?" He had a feeling he already knew, but loved to hear  
her say it.

"Naomi. You. This life. Everything." Again, that sheepish look. "And  
this dress. I still can't believe you used up so many rations to create  
it for me."

"It was the least I could do. Kathryn set up this party for us. I wanted  
my bride-to-be looking absolutely stunning." His eyes traveled over the  
dress he 'd replicated. A warm chocolate brown satin loosely encased her  
from shoulder to mid-calf. The full skirt accentuated her long legs in  
ways he hadn't anticipated. His favorite part was the Cinderella sleeves,  
the way they billowed up to frame her face slightly, then tapered down to  
delicate points against the backs of her hands. "And you do look  
absolutely stunning, Sam."  
He moved in for a kiss, was stopped by the opening of the door.

**** **** ****

As one, everyone turned to see who'd arrived this time. And as one,  
everyone's jaw fell open at the sight before them. Kathryn Janeway  
sauntered into the holodeck creation, wearing what could only be described  
as daring. The red velvet sleeveless dress clung to her like a second  
skin. . About her neck was a red silk scarf, dotted with silver diamonds.  
Other than that, her shoulders and arms were bare, save for the thin  
straps holding up the bodice of the low-cut, tight dress. Her hair was  
down, clipped up at the sides by rhinestone combs.

Collectively, everyone stared. No one could believe how daring their  
captain was being in wearing such an outfit. They all watched as she  
approached Chakotay and Sam. "Good evening, Captain," he said warmly,  
knowing all eyes were on them.

"Samantha," she said, tilting her head toward the woman, then turned her  
full gaze to the tall man before her. "Chakotay." Her smiled widened.  
"I hope you 're both enjoying yourself. And may I finally offer my  
congratulations on your engagement. I wish you all the best."

Chakotay had no idea how to accept that, so he did it graciously. "Thank  
you, Kathryn. It means a lot to hear that from you." The unspoken rest  
of his comment lay between them. ~I'm glad you've finally accepted this.~

Her smiled brightened. "Why wouldn't I think it, Chakotay? You're with  
the woman you love in a wonderfully romantic setting. What more could you  
ask for?"

**** **** ****

Tuvok stood silently in the corner watching the  
exchange between the threesome. Sam obviously was a  
little bit uncomfortable with the exchange. Chakotay  
seemed almost hesitant in his manner.

Tuvok didn't miss the appraising look of a man admiring  
a beautiful sensual woman. He quelled the flash of  
jealousy instinctually, but unconsciously his eyebrow  
raised in a surprised response to the violent passionate  
emotion that Kathryn was eliciting in him.

Tuvok fingered the fragile box that he held in anticipation  
of what would come. He knew with the vibrancy of the  
dress, she wouldn't need the flower adornment, but  
something inside of him told him that the exquisite  
Vulcan Orchid was the most appropriate gift for the  
situation.

Steeling himself for what he knew would happen, he  
walked over towards the group that was garnering so  
much attention from the rest of the crew.

Kathryn looked up as she felt a hot hand touch the  
bare  
skin of her shoulder. Warm brown eyes glanced  
down at  
her, not betraying the undercurrent of emotion she  
could  
almost feel pooling beneath Tuvok's exterior. She  
attempted to stifle the shiver that ran down her back.

Something inside of Kathryn half expected Tuvok to  
put  
his arm around her protectively, as if he could  
protect her  
emotions from the situation that she was now it.  
Tuvok  
nodded at Chakotay, his voice saying the proper  
things  
that one would expect a Vulcan to say at an  
engagement  
party.

Then Tuvok turned to Kathryn, holding out the white  
fragile box to her. "I hope that this is appropriate for  
the  
occasion." Chakotay grinned wider, almost hearing  
uncomfortableness in Tuvok's voice.

Without a word Kathryn took the box and opened it.  
Inside of it lay a delicate Vulcan Orchid. Tuvok raised an  
eyebrow, and reached down to grasp the fragile flower.  
"It's a new hybrid. The only one of it's kind. I have  
called it Janeway's Fire." He placed it up high on her  
shoulder, and began the process of pinning it to the  
strap of her dress.

Neither Kathryn nor Chakotay missed the significance of  
the act. Even though Sam held his heart, his foolish  
pride smarted with a twinge of jealousy. The bio-data  
base would be stored with the genetic information of this  
one flower that now graced the curve of Janeway's neck.

Then Kathryn Janeway did something unexpected. She  
stood on the tips of her toes and brushed a kiss across  
the warm brown cheek of the second officer. She smiled,  
and replied, "Thank you Tuvok, no one has ever done  
anything like that before."

"I am pleased my gift brings you pleasure Kathryn."  
Tuvok replied. "Would you care for some punch?" He  
asked, knowing that Kathryn needed a few more  
moments alone with Chakotay if she was going to be able  
to get him completely out of her system.

Kathryn nodded, smiling. Tuvok nodded to Sam, relief  
showing in Sam's face she joined him on his walk to the  
refreshment table.

Kathryn turned to Chakotay, now alone, to finish her  
conversation. "I am truly happy for you Chakotay."

Chakotay didn't seem to be persuaded by the words.  
Instead he turned the conversation back onto her current  
situation. "Do you love him Kathryn?"

Surprise in her eyes, Kathryn replied, "I don't honestly  
know Chakotay. I think something is there, but it would  
violate every sense of honor that I have been raised  
with."

Chakotay placed a hand on her bare shoulder near the  
orchid that Tuvok had pinned to the strap. "Even  
though he is a bloody Vulcan, you know that he has a  
heart somewhere buried deep beneath that cool Vulcan  
exterior." He paused as if considering how to carefully  
phrase the next words from his mouth. Then he spoke.  
"Don't lead him on Kathryn. He deserves that much. Be  
honest with him."

Kathryn's eyes turned cold. "I have been nothing but  
honest with anyone about my feelings." She said as if to  
emphasize situations other than the one that she was in  
currently. "As you know it only gets me further heart  
ache." Silence reigned for a moment as Chakotay  
carefully considered her words. Then she continued on.  
"I think I need to walk. I have always loved this place,  
it's one of the few places that I still wake up after  
dreaming about." She turned and walked towards a small  
path leading back into some trees. The twinkle of lights  
illuminated her way. In minutes she was gone. The deep-  
rooted pain in her heart was almost tangible.

Chakotay continued to stand there as Sam and Tuvok  
made their way back towards him. Tuvok said nothing as  
he realized that Kathryn was no longer present. He  
turned towards the path, with a brief nod, and went to  
seek out the woman that was finding it so hard to heal.

**** **** ****

"Tom, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

He turned to the woman in his arms, gently pressed his  
lips to her temple, tightened his arms about her waist.  
"And what might that be, B'Elanna?"

"I've begun thinking of names for our child." It came out  
softly, almost hesitantly. "I know we were going to wait  
a bit longer and do it together, but....I guess when you're  
constantly reminded of the fact that there's a little life  
growing inside of you, you want to find ways to  
communicate with it. And I really hate calling this baby  
'it,'" she continued.

Tom smiled broadly, chuckled. "I do believe motherhood  
is agreeing with you, B'Elanna. So what have you come  
up with so far?"

"Nothing concrete, of course," she commented quickly,  
then glanced up at him. "I want something traditional, I  
guess."

"Klingon, I assume?"

"No!" Her reply was quick, almost too quick, as if it  
bothered her that he said it. "I mean, not really. This  
baby will only be one-quarter Klingon, so I'm not sure I  
want to saddle him or her with an unwieldy Klingon  
name. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded, then motioned toward the small individual  
coming their way. "Hey there, Naomi. How are you  
enjoying the party?"

"I'm enjoying it a lot," came the enthusiastic reply as the  
girl neared them. She looked up at B'Elanna. "I like your  
dress, B'Elanna. It kind of matches mine."

B'Elanna looked down and saw that both she and the girl  
were wearing dark green. Where Naomi wore a velvet  
jumper, B'Elanna wore an Empire style dress of brushed  
silk, high-waisted to accommodate the early swell of her  
stomach, but not accentuate it. And about her shoulders  
was a delicately crocheted shawl of the same dark color,  
keeping her bare arms warm. "And you look very nice,  
Naomi."

The girl smiled then and hesitantly stretched out a hand  
toward B'Elanna's stomach. She glanced up at the  
woman, unspoken request written in her eyes. When  
B'Elanna nodded, the girl delicately placed her hand on  
the slightly rounded stomach. "Bea Catt says she's very  
happy in there," came the soft comment.

"Bea Catt?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. My best friend. She said she likes to be called  
Bea Catt, but she has a longer name. Beatrice or  
something like that," Naomi said, still watching her hand  
on B'Elanna's stomach.

"Kahless," B'Elanna whispered, then tipped up Naomi's  
face to look into the pale eyes. "Who is Bea Catt? And  
where did you get that name?"

It was then that Tom noticed how pale she'd become.  
"B'Elanna? Are you okay?"

"Answer me, Naomi." She was desperate for the answer.

"She told me her name. Bea Catt's here," she said  
hesitantly, hand still on B'Elanna's stomach.

B'Elanna quickly released the girl and took a step back.  
"Oh my god," she moaned softly. "How could you  
know?"

"Know what?" Tom asked, curiosity and worry  
competing as he stared at his lover.

"Um, I think I see my mom over there," Naomi said  
quickly, realizing she'd said too much and broken her  
promise to Marie. "I better go now." And before either  
of them could stop her, she ran off.

Tom looked at B'Elanna, gently touched her cheek.  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked softly.

"I've been leaning toward the name Beatrice if we have a  
girl," came her soft reply, one hand on her stomach. "But  
I never told anyone that. How could she know that?"

Tom's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" Then he smiled,  
almost sheepishly. "Well, you know I've always  
preferred Catherine." She shot him an exasperated look.  
"No, not because of the captain either. It's just always  
been a personal favorite of mine." Then he thought for a  
moment. "How the hell did she get our personal choices  
like that?"

**** **** ****

Kathryn stood silently in the shadows watching Tom  
and B'Elanna talk with Naomi Wildman. She saw  
B'Elanna's hand move to the soft curve of her stomach  
and flinched. Everyone was moving on from the pain of  
being forced to leave home. Thus was her curse, her  
payment for tearing them apart from their loved ones.

Unconsciously, Kathryn's own hand mimicked  
B'Elanna's action. The ache inside of her increased.  
Family, oh God she missed them so badly that it took  
everything inside of her to push it away. She made her  
choice when she decided to destroy Caretaker. She  
would never have a family. She would never have a man  
look at her the way Tom looked at B'Elanna. She didn't  
deserve it.

There had been Mark, but even now Kathryn realized  
that Mark was safe. He was the one that had helped her  
pick up the pieces after Justin's death. Were the feelings  
churning in her heart for Tuvok, simply because she was  
grateful because he helped her pick up the pieces after  
Chakotay.

Oh Goddess, she didn't know. She wanted to let go of  
the pain, and she thought that she had done exactly that.  
A sound cracked through the quiet lull of the garden.  
She turned, but didn't see anyone.

**** **** ****

Tuvok watched Kathryn silently cry. Something inside  
of him broke. It wasn't emotional, or maybe it was. He  
didn't know, he just knew that he didn't like seeing  
Kathryn this way. She deserved better than this.

Kathryn seemed to garner her strength and began to  
walk away from where she watched Tom and B'Elanna.

**** **** ****

Naomi ran off from the couple, then collided into Harry's  
side. "Hey, Naomi," he said gently, picking her up off  
the ground. "What did your mom say about running  
around?"

She glanced up at him, then turned tearful eyes toward  
Marie. "I'm sorry, Marie. I broke my promise."

"What promise is that?" Marie asked, kneeling next to  
the girl. She reached out a hand to brush away the tears  
that fell down the soft cheeks. Then she looked up to  
see B'Elanna and Tom coming up to them. Her eyes  
returned to the girl. "Naomi, what did you do?"

"I just wanted to say hello, see where Bea Catt is. I told  
B'Elanna that and she got all upset." Now the girl was  
nearly sobbing in regret.

Marie sighed heavily, then stood to face the couple  
coming toward them. "Tom, B'Elanna, let me explain,"  
she started, holding up a hand to stop either of them  
from saying anything. Quickly, she gave them the  
honest explanation of what she knew had transpired.

"So you're saying that Naomi is friends with my baby?"  
B'Elanna finally asked. "That I'm having a girl named  
Beatrice Catherine?"

"It would appear so," Marie said, then amended herself  
when she saw the half-Klingon begin to go pale again.  
"Sometimes Fate changes things. The only way to be  
certain that Naomi's visions and visitations are true is to  
have Doc determine the sex of your child."

"So you're telling me that a child's imaginary friend is  
really my child? That she talks to my child? I'm barely  
four months pregnant, Marie. This is just a little too  
much for me to handle. I mean, it's obvious that Naomi's  
just got an overactive imagination and damned good luck  
at guessing things."

Marie regarded her sympathetically. She knew this was  
hard for B'Elanna to grasp. "What I'm saying is that  
Naomi does see things. I've witnessed it myself, as has  
Harry."

"She's right, Maquis," he remarked softly, finally  
speaking up for the first time, then looked at Naomi. "It's  
okay, honey. You didn't do anything wrong. It was just  
a mistake. Why don't you go find Neelix and see if he  
has any frosted cookies left, okay?" Gratefully, she  
nodded and ran off.

"But--"

"You trusted my vision of your future, B'Elanna," Marie  
added softly. "Why won't you trust Naomi's?"

"But she's just a child," B'Elanna protested. "And she's  
never shown any signs of this before."

"I was younger than Naomi when I had my first vision."

"But it's in your family, part of your heritage."

"We don't know that it's not a part of Naomi's heritage.  
Mine is just more well-known and accepted. The women  
in my family have always had the sight, the powers. We  
search for it in our daughters, train it, cherish it as the gift  
it is. It's entirely possible that her family isn't like that."

**** **** ****

Having finally gotten B'Elanna to consider her words,  
Marie let Harry lead her on yet another tour of the garden  
they were in. She could tell by the slight frown on his  
face that he was debating something, but she had no  
clue what it was. So she simply walked quietly by his  
side, fingers intertwined with his. Finally they stopped in  
front of a bench by the small duck pond. He motioned  
for her to sit down, joined her silently. They stared out  
at the water for a bit, then he looked at her. "Marie,  
there's something I wanted to ask you," he said slowly.

She turned to gaze up at him, feeling so at peace near  
him. "What is it?" She gave in to her impulses and  
reached up to caress his cheek.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small, wrapped  
box. Extending it toward her, he hesitated slightly. "This  
was supposed to be your Christmas -- Yule gift, but I  
guess I wasn't ready to give it to you yet then. Besides,  
I wanted it to be the right setting to give it to you."

She took the box, admired the deep blue velvet ribbon  
wrapped about it. Strong emotions emanated from both  
the box and Harry. She gazed up at him. "What is it?"

"Open it." He watched her carefully untie the ribbon,  
open the box to reveal the delicate strand of pearls  
within. The shocked surprise in her eyes was quickly  
replaced with delight as he moved to place them around  
her neck. She lifted her hair, giving him better access,  
then sighed softly as his hands came to rest lightly on  
her shoulders. And then, he finally spoke again.  
"They're not real, but they are." Realizing he didn't make  
any sense, he continued. "This strand is replicated, but  
there is a real strand just like it back on Earth waiting for  
you."

"I don't understand, Harry. A real strand? Of pearls?  
For me?"

Harry smiled. "Maybe I should explain. You see, my  
family has carried down many traditions. One of them is  
a priceless heirloom handed down from generation to  
generation. My grandmother gave it to me. She didn't  
approve of my mother at first, so she refused to give it to  
my father. My mother has it in safe keeping for me when  
I get back to Earth....for you, I guess."

"What is the heirloom, Harry?" she asked, fingering the  
delicate strand of pearls.

"A strand of pearls, exactly like this one, but nearly a  
thousand years old. It is intended to go to the woman I  
love, to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life  
with."

"To Libby?"  
Harry looked at her then, saw the actual worry in her  
eyes. Smiling, he took her hand in his, rubbed his thumb  
across her palm. "No, not Libby. I guess I  
'd always assumed it would be Libby, but I've realized that she's not the  
woman I thought she was, not the part of my life I thought she was." He  
paused. "I just -- I'm not exactly sure how to say this. I mean, these  
pearls are a symbol given to the woman I love, something tangible to show  
she's been accepted into my family. I know my grandmother would approve,  
as would my parents." He trailed off then, again at a loss for words.

"Harry, are you saying that you wish to spend the rest of your life with  
me?"  
It came out softly.

He tried to act nonchalant. "Well, I mean we're stuck out here in the  
Delta Quadrant for the next sixty years anyway."

Marie gave him a withering look. "Nonchalance doesn't suit you, Harry.  
That's Tom's arena of expertise." Then she took a deep breath, gathering  
her thoughts. "Harry, are you seriously giving me this gift in the spirit  
of the tradition of your family?" When he nodded, tears filled her eyes.  
She forced herself to gaze into his dark eyes, read the honesty there.  
"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you, Harry. This is the  
single most precious gift anyone's ever given me."

He gently brushed away her tears, feeling a few well in his own eyes at  
her happiness. And then, as if led by a force greater than he could  
resist, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. At first, Marie  
resisted, shocked by his actions, but then she relaxed into his chest,  
arms sliding around his neck.  
The kiss was tender, with just enough passion to make her heart race in  
her  
chest. With some regret, she felt him pull back from the kiss, but it  
quickly faded as he pulled her into his arms, snuggling her close to look  
out at the pond.

"Thank you, Marie," he murmured in her ear, "for making my life a  
little more bearable out here."

**** **** ****

Pearls, promises of a future, a future that Kathryn would never have. She  
would never be able to make her own. Goddess what she would give for a  
little passion in her life. Again she had stumbled upon a sight best not  
for her own pain filled eyes. Little did she know that someone, like a  
guardian angel, was watching out for her. She continued to watch as Harry  
again pulled Marie into his arms hungrily devouring her lips as if they  
held life's very essence. Oh goddess, to be someone's passion.

Kathryn bent over, holding her face in her hands, the tears still flowing  
down her cheeks. She shouldn't have come this evening, she should have  
claimed a headache. This was just too much. It continued to push her  
farther and farther away from the light. The scientist inside of her knew  
that it really wasn't as horrible as what she was perceiving, but how long  
had it been since she had felt like she was an essential part of someone's  
being.

**** **** ****

Tuvok watched her weep. Logic told him that this would  
be the best way for her to get the anger and bitterness  
that held onto her out. His ancient Vulcan instinct told  
him to seek out the man who had done this to her, and  
kill him slowly. He tried to hold onto his training,  
uncontrolled passion was a Vulcan's weakness, his  
down fall.

Kathryn needed to be the one to reach out to him.  
Instead of seeking out someone to help her share the  
load that her command decisions placed on her  
shoulders, she turn and walked away from it yet again.  
When would she realize that she couldn't continue on  
carrying this load all by herself.

It wasn't logical. He was here, all she had to do was ask.

**** **** ****

Seven stared at David with barely disguised  
boredom. "I  
don't understand why you insisted we come to this  
party," she remarked drily. "It is not the entertaining  
time  
you said it would be."

"I beg to differ, Seven. You're not giving it a chance.  
This is a thoroughly romantic setting, one which can  
allow you to see how other couples interact with  
each  
other."

She blinked. "Do you consider us a couple, David?"

He hesitated a moment, then met her gaze firmly.  
"I'd like  
to, especially when you call me David," he replied.  
"Besides, it was you who asked me to accompany  
you to  
this event. I believe that makes this *your* fault if  
you're not enjoying yourself."

She stared at him in surprise, unsure of a response.  
"But  
it is your responsibility to guide my studies in  
humanity."

Now he smiled indulgently. "Of course, Seven, but it is  
your job to actually take your studies to the next level  
and interact with people. You can't hide behind studies  
all your life."

An eyebrow arched haughtily at that. "If that is the  
case," she replied smoothly, "then I believe this is the  
point where you kiss me, is it not?"

Before she could change her mind, or he lose his nerve,  
he pulled her to him and did just as she asked. Her lips  
were soft under his, yielding and pliant. He longed to  
deepen the kiss, but knew not to push her too far too  
soon. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss, stared  
into her shock-widened eyes, saw the beginnings of  
arousal in them. "Did that suffice?" came his slightly  
sarcastic reply, hating to disguise his passion beneath  
the cool exterior of a teacher.

All she could do was nod and stare at him.

**** **** ****

Seven and David kissing, the sight of it shocked her to  
her toes. They both didn't realize that they had someone  
watching them as they talked. Their lips hungrily  
meeting, and then the shocked look as Seven stared at  
the ship's doctor in surprise.

Even the angst of not knowing, and not fully  
understanding what was happening between you and  
the man that you were attracted to was better than  
knowing that your heart ached for something it would  
never have. Disgusted, again she sought out solitude  
among the twinkling lights and fragrant plants. The path  
would only lead her back eventually to where she began.

Again the shadow continued to follow her.

**** **** ****

B'Elanna stared at the roses before her, lit by twinkling  
yellow lights, but didn't really see them. Her back was to  
her fiancé, her mind elsewhere.  
"Come on, B'Elanna, it's not really all that bad, is it?  
Knowing, I mean." When she didn't answer, he moved  
to stand behind her, wrapping his arms loosely about her  
waist, chin resting on her left shoulder. "'Lanna? You  
okay?"

"Fine," she replied absently, hands going to rest on his.  
"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I just felt the baby move," she whispered, eyes  
wide.

Tom spun her around to face him, eyes searching her  
shocked face. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know," she replied as he dropped to his knees  
before her. "It was like a fluttering, like butterfly wings."  
Her eyes traveled down to take in his face pressed  
against the slight swelling of her belly. "Our baby is  
really real, isn't it? There's really a little life growing in  
there."

Tom nodded, pressed his lips to her stomach, then rested  
his forehead against her ribs, hands on her hips. "Hello  
in there, little baby," he murmured. "This is your dad.  
You just keep on growing in there, okay? Your mom and  
I are real anxious to finally meet and hold you." He  
pressed his lips to her stomach again, just held onto  
B'Elanna for a long moment.

B'Elanna barely noticed the tears slipping down her  
cheeks. And her mind replayed her encounter with  
Naomi earlier. "Beatrice Catherine," she mumbled.  
"Beatrice Catherine Paris."

Tom glanced up at her then, took in her serene smile.  
"What did you say, B'Elanna?"

She met his gaze then, stretched out a hand to caress his  
cheek. "How does Beatrice Catherine Paris sound to  
you?"

**** **** ****

B'Elanna's voice filtered over to Kathryn's ears as she  
walked nearby. She stopped to watch Tom, as on  
bended knee he placed a chaste kiss on B'Elanna's  
stomach. Baby names, and the admiration of a proud  
father, it was more than enough to root her to the spot in  
which she stood. The female side of her, that she had  
buried for so long, came out in full force.  
Oh to hold her own child in her arms. To see them grow  
up, to watch as for the first time they beheld the wonders  
of space travel. She grabbed at a nearby tree in an  
attempt to stabilize her turbulent emotions. A warm had  
reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

Kathryn turned around, to see warm brown eyes caress  
her. "Kathryn," His voice lacked emotion as he spoke  
the words, but inside she knew that he was concerned.

"I'm fine Tuvok. I just need to be alone." She replied,  
looking up at him.

Tuvok knew that it was a lie formulated to cover her pain.  
He pulled her roughly to him, knowing that his physical  
presence would help in some fundamental way. "I am  
here Kathryn. You know I would do anything for you, if  
you but asked it of me."

With his words, Kathryn the strong Star Fleet Captain  
who was known because of her iron will, sobbed for what  
seemed like the millionth time in the last few months.  
"Shh," Tuvok whispered into her hair. "It's not as bad  
as you think it is."

Kathryn attempted to pull away from him, not wanting  
him to feel her weakness. "Please Tuvok, I need to deal  
with this on my own." She begged of him.

"You have dealt with it for long enough Kathryn. It's  
logical to assume that your tactics are failing. You need  
someone to lean upon, to help you with this. What is  
bothering you?" Tuvok pushed easily, Kathryn needed  
to talk about what was going on inside of her. She didn't  
have the tools for dealing with whatever was happening.

"I screwed up Tuvok. I made the wrong decision, and  
now I am paying for it. I ripped everyone away from their  
families, thus even though they are finding new people  
to love, I am not allowed to have the same things that  
they have." The words fell out of her mouth, like an  
avalanche, impossible to stop once they started.

"You could have the very same things that they are  
finding Kathryn." He said softly, but she turned away  
from him in his arms. It was enough to tell him that she  
disagreed.

Her back facing him, Tuvok pulled her closer so that she  
was flush with his own hot body. They stood their  
watching Tom touch B'Elanna in wonder. B'Elanna  
pulled him upwards, and kissed him warmly.

"Do you ever miss what you had Tuvok?" Kathryn  
asked quietly.

"I do not miss things in the same way as a human would.  
There is a void in my life, but it has been replaced by so  
many other things. The chance at exploration of a new  
section of the Galaxy, and the furthering of knowledge is  
enough to fill it." Tuvok replied.

Kathryn reached out to embrace Tuvok's hand. "I think I  
am just out of sorts tonight Tuvok. I should make myself  
known, and say my goodnights."

Tuvok's brows furrowed in concern. "Would you like  
me to get the Doctor?"

Kathryn pulled herself from his arms. "No, I just need to  
get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping all that well  
lately."

Unable to stop Kathryn, knowing her logic was sound,  
Tuvok stood there watching her walk away yet again. He  
hadn't even had a chance to comment on her choice of  
dress.

A small form walked up to him, catching him unawares.  
"Commander Tuvok?" The sweet soft voice of Naomi  
Wildman pulled him out of his deep thought.

"Yes, Miss Wildman. What can I do for you?" Tuvok  
asked formally.

"You have to make the Captain understand. She wants  
something, but she would never ask for it. Bea Catt told  
me that it's important that it happens. That you two  
become like my mom and Commander Chakotay. If you  
don't, Bea Catt will never be happy." Naomi looked up at  
him, obviously unhappy with what was happening.

Tuvok bent over to pick her up into his arms. "Let's go  
find your mother." He suggested not beginning to  
understand what she was trying to say.

"No!" Naomi told him. "You must understand. Bea Catt  
will never find her true love, the other half of herself. She  
wants you to know that you will never be whole until  
you have Kathryn."  
With the thought of having Kathryn, Tuvok put Naomi  
Wildman down. "Naomi, you must go find your mother.  
I need to go find the Captain." He didn't know why, but  
he needed to see her. Something beyond logic was  
drawing him towards her. Perhaps there was some truth  
to Naomi's words. Maybe her untrained mind knew  
something that he didn't.

Naomi stood there not knowing what Tuvok would do  
once he found the Captain. "Bea Catt, you have to help  
them."

"What was that Naomi?" A voice came out of the  
darkness. Naomi turn towards it, as the dark forms  
materialized into both Harry and Marie. Naomi smiled at  
Marie, knowing that almost everything was what it  
should be. "Nothing Marie. Tuvok is just going to take  
care of something that he should have a long time ago."

**** **** ****

Marie watched as Naomi went off toward her mother and  
Chakotay. She knew the girl was exhausted, and to be  
honest, she was, too. But at the same time, she felt an  
exhilaration she didn't often experience. And it was due  
to the man standing behind her, his arms wrapped  
around her waist almost possessively. She sighed softly,  
relaxing even more.

"Marie? Are you all right?" came Harry's soft,  
concerned voice.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just a little tired, I guess. It's been  
quite an evening, wouldn't you agree?" she asked,  
turning to face him, her arms going about his waist.

He smiled, reaching up to caress her cheek. "Yes, it has.  
It's not every day you admit to wanting to spend the rest  
of your life with someone."

Her smiled widened at that. "And you did that, didn't  
you?"

Again he nodded, gazing intently into her eyes.  
Suddenly, something clicked in his head, and he blinked  
in surprise. "My reading," he said slowly. "You knew  
then, didn't you?"

Marie nodded slowly, not sure how he'd take that  
information. "But you have to understand, Harry, I  
couldn't tell you exactly what I'd seen. It was up to you  
to come to that conclusion yourself." Then she reached  
up to brush her lips across his lightly. "And I'm very  
grateful that you did."

Harry pulled her closer for another kiss, which was  
interrupted by Marie yawning. He took in her  
embarrassed blush, and the fatigue in her eyes, and  
smiled gently. "Come on, let me walk you home."

Marie didn't speak until they'd gotten out into the  
corridor. "I don't want to go home, Harry," she said  
softly, looking up at him. "I'd rather go home with you."

**** **** ****

Janeway kicked off her heels, and walked over to the  
replicator. "Mocha Mud Pie, with hot fudge." She told  
it. As Audrey Hepburn had once said in an ancient earth  
movie, the mean reds were here to stay. She picked up  
the plate, and walked towards the couch, her red scarf  
falling off onto the floor as it trailed behind her. She  
moaned softly as the first taste of the rich dessert slide  
cooly down the back of her throat.

The door chimed, and inwardly Janeway cringed. She  
didn't need to see anyone now. "Who is it?" She asked,  
not willing to allow them immediate entrance.

It seemed as if Tuvok appeared from the shadows around  
her quarters. "It's Tuvok." He stated softly.

"What do you want Tuvok?" Kathryn answered. Tuvok  
heard the exhaustion in her voice. He stifled the primal  
instinct to open his arms and create a safe haven for her.  
They needed to talk. It was the logical thing. Problems  
couldn't be dealt with until they were addressed.

"I came to inquire about your welfare, as you seemed to  
leave the party rather quickly." The words of Tuvok's  
statement were loaded with deeper meanings that the  
obvious.

"I'm not feeling very well Tuvok. I wish to be left alone."  
There was a minute pause before she went on. "I just  
need some time to deal with everything, to account for  
everything that has happened in the last few months."  
She walked away from him towards the portal that looked  
out into the deep darkness of space.

Tuvok approached her from behind. Even though  
Kathryn's presence had tore from him illogical  
responses, he couldn't fight the urge to make skin to skin  
contact with her. He needed to know that she was okay.  
Kathryn needed to know that she wasn't alone. He  
reached up and placed his fingers on her bare shoulder.

Kathryn visibly flinched at his touch. They stood there  
in silence for a few minutes, both refusing to move, their  
silhouettes mere statues in the low light. Then Kathryn  
began to speak. "What is it about me that you find so  
attractive Tuvok? Why do you continue to protect me in  
ways that no one else has ever bothered to consider?"

Tuvok was silent for a moment, as if pondering the  
situation. Then his solemn voice seemed to encompass  
her as he spoke. "Vulcan's do not describe humanoid  
interaction very well Kathryn." She could feel him  
probing gently at her mind as if to let her know that he  
was there sharing her confusion. "I know I am not like  
other men on the ship. . ."

Kathryn cut in, "That doesn't explain why you would  
find me attractive, only why I might find you attractive."  
They both didn't miss her use of the 'hypothetical'.

Tuvok turned her around, placing the palms of his hands  
on each side of her face, gently cupping it. "Shh, don't  
interrupt." He chastised, as if she were the same age as  
Naomi. "I know that a relationship with a Vulcan may be  
'lacking' in human terms, as it would seem that Vulcans  
are incapable of an emotion so dangerous as love.  
However, this isn't the exact truth. I do not feel emotions  
like other humanoids, but it doesn't mean that I value  
you less. I am content being alone, but I find that I prefer  
to be with you. You know that, you know me."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around his waist. "I am sorry  
I am being so emotional Tuvok."

Tuvok placed a fingertip on her lips. "Shh, Kathryn do  
not apologize for something that is part of your genetic  
makeup."

"I know Tuvok, I just am a bit emotional after seeing so  
many people pair off and begin families. I had thought  
that by now that I would be able to be in a spot in my  
career that I could actually begin to have a family."  
Kathryn commented, placing her forehead against his  
chest.

Tuvok laced his fingers through her hair. As the silk  
slipped through his fingers he felt the first rush of desire  
since the first sight of her at the party in the dress. His  
forehead wrinkled as he found the urge to press his lips  
to the soft skin of her neck. "Is that what you want  
Kathryn? What is stopping you from having one?"

Kathryn turned her face upwards. "Do I need to spell  
out the logic for you Tuvok? The only person on the  
ship that I am remotely interested in is my second  
officer." Tuvok's eyebrow rose in response. It was  
gratifying to hear her finally put her emotions into words.  
The fear of their possible relationship was lessening.  
"How would it look in delicate first contact situations if I  
was pregnant? How would the crew take it?"

Tuvok hid his shock at her comments as he remembered  
what Naomi told him. "Kathryn, things can be done to  
deal with the possible crew ramifications. If you wish to  
have a child, it does not have to be conceived in the  
traditional manner. In fact the Doctor could perform the  
procedure if that is what you really wished."

"Tuvok, I don't know exactly what I want. I think that's  
the problem. I  
know that I am over my feelings for Chakotay, but it doesn't mean that I  
don't envy his 'ready made' family." She turned in his arms to look back  
out the window, not wanting to face him. "I cared about him, but I think  
it was more the idea of being in a relationship. It was more the idea of  
not being alone, that I was in love with."

Logic ate at Tuvok. If that was the way she saw Chakotay, it was possible  
that she was only in the present situation because she didn't want to be  
alone.  
Then he realized, in a way this was logical. In a way this was the  
reason  
that he sought out her companionship. That being alone was less  
preferable than spending time with her. Just then Kathryn moved back into  
him, as if seeking out the comfort of his physical presence. His  
animalistic instincts kicked in. He pulled her close as if to protect her  
from something he couldn't put his finger on.

"What are you trying to tell me Kathryn?" He murmured into her hair.

"I'm scared to death, Tuvok. I don't expect you to understand that, but I  
am.  
What I feel for you scares me. It's even stronger than what I felt for  
Justin. I know no matter what I say that you will still regard me highly,  
but I don't know how your," She paused as if frightened to go on.  
Steeling herself as if she was going into a starship battle, she  
continued, "I don't know how your Vulcan sensibilities would take it. I  
am scared shitless, and afraid that you won't even care that I feel that  
way."

Tuvok wrapped his arms more securely around her. It seemed the most  
logical thing to try to make them as much of one being as possible. "I  
can not pretend to be something that I am not Kathryn. I am Vulcan, and  
that can't be changed.  
However, I have come to respect human's emotions. Most of all I have  
come to  
value yours while under your command." He carefully searched for his next  
words. "I may not feel like you do Kathryn, but I do know that in the  
past I have greatly valued your friendship, your companionship. Now, it  
is as if you are a part of me. I no longer can tell where I end and you  
begin. To me we are one being." Tuvok lifted his head as well and stared  
out the window.

Kathryn turned in his arms, and cupped his face with her hands. Softly  
she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I think that is the  
sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me Tuvok." She told him  
softly. Then she placed a soft kiss on the fullness of his lips. He  
didn't respond, even though she felt that he wanted to.

"My mind, and your heart?" Tuvok asked her.

"They are one." Kathryn replied, standing up on her toes. They had  
seemed to settle nothing, but in her heart it seemed as if they had  
settled everything.

It was then that Tuvok understood the logic of the party. Kathryn had  
needed the formalness of the party to make the final cut between Chakotay  
and herself.  
The party was a symbol of a new beginning for both her and Chakotay.

*** *** ***

"Good night, Naomi," Chakotay said softly, tucking the covers around her.

"Night, Chakotay," she replied, hugging her Flotter doll closer. "It was  
a fun party, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. And you looked very nice tonight." He  
chuckled when she yawned, then leaned over to gently  
press his lips to her forehead. "Get some sleep,  
sweetheart. We'll talk more in the morning."

She nodded, closing her eyes. When she knew he was  
gone and out of the room, she opened her eyes again,  
calling out softly, "Bea Catt? Are you here?"

~I'm here, Naomi,~ came the soft reply in her head.

She turned to see the faint image of her friend sitting in  
her favorite rocking chair. "Did you see? They were  
talking tonight. And your mommy knows your name  
now."

~I saw, and I thank you, Naomi. But this is far from  
settled. She fights him, and if they cannot come together  
soon, Jhesye will never be born, and I'll never be whole.~


End file.
